Naruto: Adventure of Rebkah Morningstar
by BekahMorningstar666
Summary: Rebkah Morningstar iz the last member of her clan. She iz out for revenge against Orochumori who killed her clane. Dis is her adventurez!
1. Chapter 1

An: diz is muh first tyme fan fiction. Pls b nice 2 meh and lev reviews. Tnx! Shout out to mah beztie Destanee - xxxBekahxxx

I wulked into muh new home. It wuz the village of Konoha. Konoha wuz bustling with life. It wuz still strange bein in a village. I felt really lonely. I wuz the last of muh clane. Muh clane wuz killed by Orichumari. I wunted to get revenge. Scanning dah village, I noticed a boy with blonde hair that was spikey. I heard about sum kid named Naruto, I wundered if dat was the same kid. I heard he had dah nine tails demon in him at least he had ONE demon in him. I decided to wulk through the village.

I should probably introduce myself. Muh name is Rebkah Marie Morningstar and I have long golden blonde hair dat went past muh butt, but was usually kept in a ponytail and one pale green eye and one dark purple eye I also have really big boobs. I was short at 5'2" tall. I used to come from the hidden sound village. Morningstar clan had a very rare kekai genkai. They tried to fight against Orkumoku but died because of dat. I noticed dat people were staring at meh. I blushed thinking about the attention I got. I didn't think of myself as buttiful. As I was walking down the stret, a woman with blak hair ran over to me. "Rebkah, lady Stunade wants to see u right now" Shizuka said. "Okay, ill be right there," I said excitedly. So now it was time for my first mission!

An: I hope u guyz really like it! If I get a good review Ill write sum moar chapters! Tnx! - xxxBekahxxx


	2. Chapter 2

An: Y r u so rud to meh, Uchiha Senju Naruto? Dis is vry serious and not a joke! Anyways here iz the second chapter of meh story! Pls leave reviows! - xxxBekahxxx

Chapter 2 - 

I quickly walked into Tsunade's office. Seh was waiting for meh. Two people were in her office as well. One was my bust frand Kiyo Johnson (An: Dis is you Destanee!) and the other one was Naruto Uzumiki! I tried not to blush as I looked at the hukugu. "how can I help you?" I asked Tsunade. I saw Kiyo give me a wink. Seh knew I had a crush on Naruto Uzumoki cuz she was psychically linked to meh!

Tsunade clered her throat and looked at meh. "we need you to go and retrieve a lost item," she said to all three of us, but wuz lookin at me. Naruto spoke up, "what?! That's it?! I wunt a coler mission!" I covered my moth with muh hands so I wouldnt gigle out loud. Gosh he was so cute! Tsunade glared at Naruto and he instantley stoped whining. I put my hands down tho. I wuz sure I had a stupid grin on meh face.

"As I was saying," Tsunade said speking again, "A valuable artifact haz been taken by a sound ninja. Your job is to retriev it. They were last seen at the Vally of the end."

I nudded at her and so did everyone else. We set out for the Vallu of the End. Kiyo smirked dah whole wai cuz she knew I wuz thinking of Naruto. We finaly arived and I had a bad feeling. "I have a bad feelin about this," I said to Naruto and Kiyo. I sudenly started to hear voices in mah head.

I wuz scared and it red across muh face. Naruto puled meh close to him and Kiyo grined at meh and I blushed. I wuz glad that Naruto was cumforting meh it was a nice feeling. Naruto stroked my cheek and then said, "I think we need to split up to cover more ground. Those ninjas cant be too far." Kiya winked at me again befor she jumped up on a tree and said, "Ill go dis way and you two go the other way we'll meet up in half an hour."

We nodded at her and then she wished meh good luck in my head and left uz alone. Naruto and I wulked around the area we were supozed to be looking in. Sudenly Naruto pulled me closer to him and he kissed meh! I blushed harder and I culd feel his tongue slip into my mouth. I got a girl erection. I kept thinking omfg he's kissing meh! He's kissing meh! I presed my body up against hiz and I culd tell he had an erection. It made meh blush harder. He sturted to kiss down meh neck.

Suddenly I heard a deep menacing voice in muh head. "this aint dah time for makin babus!" it said sounding annoyed. Another popped up, "but they make such a cute couple." These were my demons!

An: Did I scurr you? I hope not :( I don't want muh story to be tooooo scary! Pls leav reviews! tnx - xxxBekahxxx


	3. Chapter 3

An: shout out 2 Arianna Le Fay fur fullwing and favoriting muh story! I apreciate it! For dah people wundering how old I am..I am thirteen and yes english iz mah native language. I spek English just fine! Pls leve reviews! thnx – xxxBekahxxx

CHAPTER 3 -

I paniked and den backed up. Naruto luked up at meh. "are you okay my love?" Naruto asked meh. "Oh uh, I Just hav abad feeling, dats all." I replied looking around the forest. "Lets go get Kyo." Naruto noded at meh. He and I ran to where Kyo wuz. She wuz with the Sound ninja!

"Surrnder right now!" Kiyo said to the ninja. The Mail Sound Ninja smiked. SUDDENTLY DEY WERE SURROUNDED! TIZ WAS A TRAP! Naruto and I luked at each other n den I luked at Kiyo. Kiyo nud at meh as if she has sum plan. Kiyo grabed a kunei out of her bag n tossed it at deh ground. A big explusion happened and we all tuk dem on! I den sumoned da powa uf Erebuz da drak demon who was the mebodement of evil. he wax cool tho! A black power surroundred meh and I felt powerful af! I den tossed ballz of dark charka at da sound ninja.

He tuk dah hit of dah dark charka and died. Kiyo had taken duwn two of dem and Naruto took down duh rest of dem! He wuz soooo handsome. Dah power of Erebuz fayded and I got dizy. Naruto caught meh as I nearley pased out. He held meh close to him and kized muh forehead. "rotfl that was so awsume!" Nariuto said to meh. I blused. "you're so cool!" Kiyo laughed at us. " Okay letz see if any of dem have da artfact" She said searching da corpzes. "Good jub" Erebuz wispered in mad head.

Dah artifact wuz found n I wuz hapy our first mision went duwn well! Lady Stunade wuld be proud of meh! Naruto slowly let meh stand up and den we went back to dah village. We reported to Tsunade n den Naruto eskorted meh home! Once we arived on meh door step he smiled at meh and den kized me. "see you tommorow," Naruto said coly to meh and I went inside meh house.

An: So here iz chapta three! I hope u like it. Surry it took so long! Pls leave reviows. Tnx! - xxxBekahxxx


	4. Chapter 4

An: Ill try to improv on meh speling n gramar. I met a supr cute guy in muh home town today. Hiz name is Elliot. He likes to beh called Eli tho. I wunt 2 ask him out. How do I do that? Anywayz, here is chapta four. I hope u like it! Pls leve reviows! - xxxBekahxxx

Chapter four!

Dah next day came n I got up. I got dresed and I wore black fish nets on muh legs and a purple kimono dat was short. Muh shoes were knee high bots and muh hair waz in a bun with chopstiks through it. I waz goin to meet up wiht Kiyo soon fer lunch. I was thimking but trying out for the Onbo exams since i waz a Junin. I was still new to da village tho.

I wuz a god Junin tho and I wunted to be Hokage one day. On muh way to lunch I couldnt help but think abut Naruto. Dah thought of him gave meh a lady erektion. I wulkd down the street happly. I den saw Shrikamaru wak ovr to me. "Your Rebika right. Im Sikamaru nara. Nic to meet u."

"Iz nice to meet u az well. I am Rebkah yez!" I said hapily to him. Shakamaru wuz prity cute, but didn't hold a candle to Naruto. "do you want to go out with me? Youre realy cute," Shikameru azked meh. I waz flattred dat he wunted to go on a date but i loved naurto but I didnt to hert his feeling tho. 'uh maybe but im lat fur lunch okay bye!" I ran as fast as i could. i hurd him say whatever as i ran off to met Kyo.

Unce at Ichiriki's Ramen I sat next to Kiyo. Seh grined at meh cuz she was hapy to see meh. I waz hapy to see her as well. I ordered spicey chicken roman. "So did u n Naruto make oit last nite?" Kyo asked meh wit her usul smile. Ive known kito since we were babys. We wure lyke sisters. I noded at Kiyo who ordered her usul miso roman. Unce dah ramen arived we ate it n den I told Kiyo all abut muh night. She snikered at meh and teased meh but I didnt mind. 'so did u aks Naruto out?" She azked me spykically. She didnt want no 1 to over her wat we wure saying. Den Kibo Inzuuka walkd over n wink at Kyo az he wlked by. She blushed.

"No not yet, but im going to tonite!" I replied psychikally. I noticed she blushed wen Kiba wulked by. She liked him and I psychikaly tuld her, "I see u like kiba!" "Omfg maybe" She told meh. I had nevr seen her so embraresed before. Kyo usully wz so confadint. I continued to tease hr n once lunch waz over with I went to find Naruto. I wuz exkited to see him and I wuz going to ask him out! Then I suw it...Naruto and Sakura were kizzing!

An: DUN DUN DUN...Did you expekt dah tho? Diz is muh first fan fiction. Pls stop askin if dis is troll or not. I don't live unda a bridge! I'm trying realy hard gaiz! Muh sista is even helpin meh with muh spelling and gramar! Dont make meh cry cuz den my mom will take my computer away. Pls leave reviows! - xxxBekahxxx


	5. Chapter 5

AN: sureh I havnit pusted moar of dah storeh. I went on vacution n den skool sturted. I dudn't tulk 2 Eli becuz I wuz too embursed n shy. Pls leve reviows – xxxBekahxxx

Chapter five!

I gusped in shok at dah scene before muh eyes. Naruto glanced ova at meh and loked sad. Sakura looked coky tho. She smirked at meh and den walked over to meh. Dah stupid smurk wuz on her face. I wnted 2 cry. I loved him so much! I glared at Sakura. Sakra looked so smig i wanted to punch her in da face. "Naruto is taking meh to the Winter Ball" She explmed and den flipped her hair. "See you later Naruto!" she blew him a kiss, and den left.

Naruto wulked over to meh but I ran away! I wuz krying. I acidentaly ran rite into Sasko Uchiha! He suw that I waz crying. "what's wrong?" he asked meh. I let out a sob and tuld him about wut I suw nd huw Naruto hurt meh felingz. "It's okay Bekah he's a jerk anyway" saske said stroking mah hair. I lokked up to see his beautiful blck eyes. why havnet I noticed them before? He seemed so...nice. "Will you go to da Ball with me, Bekah?" He held mah face in hiz hands.

It tok me a minute but I hugged him tight. "yes il go to dah ball wif you!" I said happily. He mad meh feel like dah hapyest person alive right nuw. However, Naruto kizing Sakura was styl fresh in muh mind. I wanted hym to tulk to meh, but I wuz still su hurt. I shuld talk to Kyo abut this. I found Kikyo at the training grounds training. Once look tat me and sheknew something was wrong. "Hey girl whats wrong?" Are psckick connecton was strong when we were closer together. 'She's upset cuz tht blonde boy is an idiot. Erobuz complained. 'The cute blak haird boy is sweet tho.' Eerubus loved the evilness of da Uchuchas.

"Just gyv him a chunce to explane himself!" muh other demyon Bobatrix aka Bob interjected. He liked Naruto n wanted uz to be together. Kyo frowned at muh demons. She wanted meh to tell her dah stroy. Su I tuld her abut huw Naruto n Sakura wuz kizing and how dat he wuz tayking her to dah bul instead of meh. Kyo dydny say a wird but onc I wuz dun she finualy spok, "maybeh he iz tryin to mak yew jealouz!" 'shut up Bob' erbus said to da other demon. sotimes they didny get alung. ' BOTH OF U SHUT UP!" I sckreamed and Kiyo winced. "sorru" "its okay" so anyway i thought it over. "maybe but w;ever Sasuke asked me so Im going to make him jealus sakura is such a bitch!" I was gtting really mad. ill have to mxe out with saske infront of dem both now i thought. "dah bul is nxt week!" Kiyo said and I smuled at her.

AN: I hope you like mah story. I hope muh speling haz gottin better. Pls leve revoiws - xxxBekahxxx


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Why are u guyz so men to me? Im onlie 13! I'm trying muh hardest 2 spel kurectly. Pls leave reviows! – xxxBekahxxx

Chapter 6 -

Dah wek pused fast 4 meh. I wuz su hapie to b gong to dah bul wid Sasukie, but Nayruto weighed un meh mynd. Dyd he luv meh lyke he sud? Or wuz he lion? I wunted 2 kno budly. I culd ask hym but I dydnt kno wut to do. I was exkited for the Ball. I took a shwr an lookd ay meself in mah ful body mirrir. I waz whereing a black dress dat reached past my ass an almost 2 my knees with a slit. I hud back heeld bootz. I had white foundation w/ black eyliner. bluck macare. lookd so badass.

I knew dat MCR and GC were gong to be pluying at dah bul. I wuz exkited to c dem at dah show. I hoped dey plaied muh favorite sungz. I wayted fur Sasukie tew pik meh up. I hoped he luked hundsome. I wuz exkited. I hurd a nock at da door. I squed. 'rember to have fun bt no babus!111' Eorbuz reminded me. 'ohmustan shut up' 'you go gurl' sayz Bob. Bob waz su nic and supportive. I tok a deep breth n opend da door.

At dah dor wuz Ruk Leh. He wuz hulding fluwers. I raysed one of meh eyebrowz. He clured hiz throt n den begun to spek. "Wyl u go out wif meh?" Ruk Leh asked. "Surie but no," I polietlie tuld hym. 'oh uk I shall go do ON MILLON PUSHUPS!" I em a failyur! Rock Le left sadly n I flet kinda bad coz he was nice and shit but like I wsz going with saslo and he had BIG eyebrows! I thank of him az a big brother. i'd make it up to him ltr.

Sun Saslo shuwed up to meh dor n den we wynt to dah bul. Unce weh gut thir, Sakura wuz drised sluzty n ul ova Nayruto. Nayruto suw me wiff Saslo n jealuzy wuz wryten ul ova hiz dum face! MCR and GC pluyed n we dunced. Den Nayruto tok me aside. "I'm sureh Rebkah fur kizing hir! It u I luff nut her!" Nayruto exclumed pusinonately. We mud out n den Nayruto tok of hiz punts and den meh underwire den he stuk hiz thingie n myne nd we pasivlie mud luff for dah fryst tim! Aftu we had the sex we laid next to ech other. I was satisdied. why haven't I had sex bfore? 'I love u rebkah' says Naruto. before I coild say it bacj, sasuke ran over 'omgtgyhtyg' he ran away crying red tears. ever sync ehe became a vampire it did that. I fel bad. b4 I culd make it up him I heard a voice. 'YO BAKA HEDZ!" Twaz Kakoshi! DUn dun din!

A/N I hoped you likd this chapta! I had fyn writing it. I still haven't talk to Eli yet im so shy can I get sum advice pls? tanks! xxxBekahxxx


	7. Chapter 7

A/N Guys, why r you being so mean?! Ia m trying to spell better. Tis ff is supper cerous i need some more good revius tho. Thanks two the one gust who loved my story! thank u so much! - xxxBekahxxx

Chapter 7!

i and Narto followed kakashi away from the the ball. I waz nervous. wy was a getting truble?

'i told u not to make babys!' Erobus said 2 me mentally. 'i thghut u did great' boob said happly. waz he watching me sex Narto? Daz was kinda creppy. 'listn kakashi we jad sex y are u so mad?" Kakushi faced us. i dont no if he was mad styll because he was waerind teh mask like he always does. Kakushi fruwned at meh and Nayruto. He dun spok to uz, "you could have gotten an STD YOU DUNDERHEADS!" Nayruto nd I loked at eich uther. Wut was an STD? Wuz it sumthing god? I dydnt thank so by dah ton of Kakashi's voice. He led uz to dah Hukgu's office in shame.

Jam Uzumaki quckly put a bok away and greeted us. 'Hi dad, Mo-Miss Mroningstar. shouldnt u be at da BALL?' Hu looked at Kakashi. 'what ur they doing here, kokashi?" Kaskhi cleared his throug. 'dey were having unprotected sexx! dey could get an STI they should not b able 2 go on missons for awhile.' I crosed my arms mad. Kakshi should mine his own busness. I don't care if Jim was the Hukage and Narutos uture son he couoldnt tell meh what to do! Nd did he almust cul meh mom? Wuz he meh future sun? I loked over a Nayruto who waived at hiz son. Jim clared hiz throt, "live dem be! Dey can haz sexii timz if dey wunt Kakushi" I was glud Jym wuz on are syde. Kakushi luked mud, "I'll gyt u for dis!" and den he left into dah nite!

'Tanks Jim your so kewl" I guesed he myzed his mom from da future and all dat. I styll like Naruto but evry1 thought jum was creazee but he was the da best Hoekage yet!

Even Tsunade agred. seh waz stull there for some advice though since the fiture and the past were diferent. It could change so we had to b careful. 'Okat well im going for da nite bye'

I left kinda confused but happy and sad all at teh dame time. I waz wakling home in the dakr when i heard a nooise. I likd over and Saw...OROCHUMARI!

A/N I hope muh spulling haz improved for u guyz! Wat do I do about Eli tho? I need to know! pls leave reviows! - xxxBekahxxx


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: You guyz are so mean to meh! I am tryin muh hardest okay?! And wut is dis about a facebook? I don't have one becuz muh mom won't let me have one, becuz I'm only thirteen! My mom wont let me have a fb! Thank yew to dah guests who like muh story! Shout out to Sari-tan 4 liken muh story! – xxxBekahxxx

Chapter 8!

I gapsed at Orochimari! He wuz after me! How did he get in? I paniked at the thought of Orochimiri being there. I loked away and den back but he wuz gon! Wuz he a halucination? I had no idea wut to thank! I run back 2 mu home n lokced the door. hee killed mah intire famly and ulmost me but i was lickly to escape from his evil ahnds. "waz dat relly him?" "I dont now Rebeka. i couldnt tell." "me ether" Bob chimed in huppily. it wad kinda gross. Den my cell ranf and ti was Kiyo!

I wuz happy to see hir on dah caller ID. I mized her voice su much! "Hullo?" I sud. "I herd dat you n Nayruto got cught in dah woods by Kakushi!" Kiyo said to meh. "It'z true," I said to hir. She pused for a second, "dyd yew do it?" "as in 'it'?" I askued. "yez!" she sud to meh. I debated on answering hir. Shuld I tyl her dah truth? I decyded on it. "yez we did it!" I said. "ufmg das it so cool! am so proud. me n kida did it too and stuff but niw ur not a vergin!"Kiyo laughed. 'im cumming over so we can talk n watch movies n stuff okaty!' I waz bluhing so hard. "okay get over hurr girl!" I hung up and then decided to order sum pizza so can eet. I was so happy that naruto n me has sex together. i loved him so mich.

Kiyo got ova here super-fast! She brught dah Notebook nd other rom coms! We ate dah pizza n den we watched all dah movies she brught ova. Seh left arund Midnight nd den I fyl aslep. I dremed of Nayruto n meh gettying murried. It wuz a nice dream! Wen I woke up someone waz in muh room! "Who's der!" I asked shoutin at dah figure of wut loked lyke Saskue! Waz he hir to tak revenge from dah bull? 'Sauke wat are u doing in mah house?" he walked up 2 meh, and took my cheekc in hus hands. 'Rebcka u r the most beutiful girl i met in mi lyfe... i dun care if u half 3 demons in u..." he kizzed me slowly and sexily and i got all tingly. ogmh i thoght as a kissed him back. he laid on da bed ad we mad out n den we sex sum sex. he waz so nice and hot n it was gret.

We fel asleep nd in dah morning I hurd a knock at dah door! I put a long t-shirt on nd answered dah door. It was Nayruto! "Wunt to gyt breakfast?" he asked meh. I wuz wuried dat he'd fynd Saskue hurr. I dydnt wunt him 2 dew dat. I dydnt wunt him to fynd out about dah sexie tiemz! "sure let meh get drused," I sud to hym and den closed tha dor. I was worred becaue it would be awkwrd. I was in luv with 2 guys! 'u need to leave' i told sasuke. ' y rebecka? less do it again' he waggled his eyeborws and i wanted 2 but naruo was waiting 4 me! 'out the back window plz' 'aw okay bby' he eplied. i got dressed in a sexy loycut red dress and black long boots. ' okay less go." we were gonna leave but then Sasuka wulked out da door not wearing a top. he kizzed mah check and smiked at Narito and den left. DUN DUN DUN!111

A/N Okey here is d chapta. how can Rebecka get out of dis? is Orochumari really ther?! find ot in the next chapta! ples leve reviws! I look fowrad 2 them u guys really mak my day! - xxxBekahxxx


	9. Chapter 9

A/N – sorreh dat I haznt posted in foreva! We had no internet because my mum lost her job! Their has been a lot of men in dah house. I think dey r helping her get a job! Anwayz! I am not a troll! For dah last time, I do not live under a bridge! Nor do I have ugleh hair! Eli and I have been dating a week tho. Thnx for dah advice! Not! Anyway! Enjoy dah newest chapta!

Chapter 9 !

I felt like such a dirteh person! I wuz in love with Naruto and I just did it with Sasukie! Why was I like dis? I loked a Naruto. "Hey" I said as cooly as I could. I hope he didn't ask meh what Sasukie was doing here. I don't think I could lye to him! 'whatz up"" Naurto askd all cute like. H waz so cute! Den Sasuke walked up behind meh. "wats day loser doing here?" Narto frowned. " R u guys trianing without meh?!"

"Saskie I thought you left!" I said quite like to him. I den turned muh attention 2 Naruto. "No he waz borowing sugar!" I said frimly. He waznt but I had to lye! I luffed both of dem! "o okai" nARUTO replied. "well want 3 go train?" Sasuke hmmphed. " I'm off." He den kized meh on dah cheekc. " thanks for the 'suger' Bekky" He den poofed away. How could he do dat 2meh?!

I sighed. Y couldn't I deal wif dis? Dis suked! I noded at Narutoh! I wanted 2 spand tim wif him! I had to posh Sasukie out of meh head! He waz bein a jerk! We left 2 go train at dah training grounds. losing my virginety 2 sasuke mad me hungry af. " want 2 go eet afferwards?" I askwd. " I love ramen!" I laughed. " I new dat!"

We trayned and den went 2 dah ramen shop. Nahruto ordered ramen! I ordered spucy chicken roman! Once it got der I saw Saskuie wating for uz! Omg he waz such a stalker! But he was HAWT! I ignoared him! I waz spanding tim with Naruto! Sasuke starred at meh dah interyre tym. What a crepe! I saoid nothing cuz I didn't wnt 2 ruin mah time wit Naruto. 'so how r things" I waz determind 2 ignor Saskey.

"dey r okai!" he said hapuly ateing his roman. I cood feel Saskey's eyes on muh back. Y waz he so crepe? Ugh. "how r thongs with u?" Naruto asked meh. "Dey are okai," I sad to him with a smile. ALL OF A SUDEN Keyo Ran up 2 MEHHH! "OMFG REBUKA GUESS WHT?! " WHAT" I aksed alarmed. "DEY...DEY FOUND UR BROTTER OUTSID OF DA VILLYG GAITES!"

A/N: Like meh story and comment pls! Der will be more chaptas soon! Thx xxxx Bekah.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N – Omg! Super sorru for disaperin! My mum grownded me :[[[[! IT WAZNT FAIR! Eli and I are happeh 2 getha. I hope u like dis storu! To dah person asking 4 my numba..no! dats gross! xxx Bekah

Chapta 10!

My brotter? He waz dead! He was killed by Orokomuki! What was this? It made no sense! Nahruto held muh hand nd Saskue stared like a crepe! I couldn't think strait! It was impossible! "It's immpossbile! Echo ded wif mah familry?" Am su cunfiosed. " Kino pls dis haz to be joke?!" I askuedscared. Erebuz waz skeptucal. Bub gigglwd.

"It is no jok, Rebooka!" Kino sad to meh. I almost passed out, but Nahruto mad sure I didn't. It was scury! How could he be alive? It mad no sense to me. I wish I had dah answers, but I did nut! "brb guys!" I said 2 Narito and Sisuke. I run wit Kio. " umfg im su excisted i thout Oruchimaro killd him 5ever ago!" keyo smiled. " at leest ur nit da list of ur cluane anymaor!" she smiled and su did i. I felt happer dan I didn in a lung tim.

We arrived at dah hospital! There was muh brotter. He had changed ova dah years. It waz so wired to see him. He was supposed to be ded! I stared at him for a bit. It was meh being a crepe now! He waz studninf der. He looked oldeer but he styll had the same gray eyez and beaitiful longiesh bluck hair. He turrned around and my haert skipped a beet! It tawz Ecko! I ran into hes arms. " I fught u ded!I saow Oriochimur kill u! " i struted crying blood tears.

"I ployed ded so he thoght I was ded!" Eko sad to me. I waz su happy! I hugged Ekko tightly. I didn't want him to let meh go ever. He waz my brotter n I mosed him so much! I coldnt be happier right nuw! "Im so glade im here sis! i mussed u a lot 3" Ehko said. he was unlty 2 ears ulder dan me. "U can cum him 2 wif me brotha!" I said happly wipping tears. Tsuanda smiled. " u can stay hear as lung as u want. u need to take aninja test tho if u wanna be one. " " I waz an enbu In sound ladu hukulh" I den tok my brother hope! 3 I was too happy 2 notice a musterious figure on the wall of the vellge!

A/N i am sooooooo sorry dis took so lung! my mom waz mean 2 me 4 no reson!1 anyway pls revoiw and stay tuned 2 c wat happens! 666Bekah666


	11. Chapter 11

A/N hure is da chapter ealiaer dan excpeted! i hop u enjoy! 666Bekah666

Chapta 11!

I walked wiff Eko 3 my aprumant. tws smal wiff 1 bed and a living rom and a bagthrim and a kithe to make food! My snak Sevrius Snap slythered [get it lul] up 2 meh . " well duzz is mah house, enjoy eko." Eko loked around muh apuritment. He semed to aprove. "ware wil I sleep?" he asked meh. I loked around. Muh couch was open! "you can slep on meh couch!" I exklamed. He smuled at me.

"Okai well umm " I gav hum soime blankets and a pilow. " here u go brother, am fsuu exicted ur not dead! da leef is a nic vilage and da Hokuga is a nice lady" I siad thinfing of NaRuto and that annoying sasuke. im glad i was in dis villag ova da otters. I wynt into meh rom and fyl aslep. In muh rastles drems, I dreamt of meh mum and meh dad. I mosed them so mich! When I awok agaun, der was Eko! He waz watchen meh slep. "Eko wat r u dong?" I asked confoozed slepily. It maid no sense to me!

"o i jyss msused u sister deer' he said sweetlee "o ohaky!" he laid nexg 2 meh. Not in dat wai! He had nightmaurs from Oricmhimiaru kulling oar entrere family! i no i waz glade Kiyo waz dere wen i cam two da villa. i had sooo manie mitemarz. we fell aspeels. Wen I wok up, hiz hand was on meh bob! I gapsed in whore! It wok him up. He retracted hiz hand! "o sorru sistah! I didn't men to!" he said horrufyed. I new he dydnt men it. We gut out of bad, n I gut radu! It tok me no tim. I was waring a black corest, a short blod red mini skurt, blakk lace leggings, bots that went up to meh nees, and muh hadband. Muh harr was in pigtails!

su im gona c if i can gyt a missin. maybe u can aks nareoto 2 giv u a tour of kunuha. " I seggested. he semeded histanted, " i dun no any2 hure" he winned, " Fyne aked Kieyo m=her mam was form oto. Da Kawashima clane. aktually. " I told him. tiwas Kiyos secrete but im sure she ddint mund me teling mah brotter dis if it mad him feel better. He nuded, and dekited to hav Kiyo giv a tour, but nut wif meh around. I frowned. Dat was wired! I fylt a little hurt. I explaned to Kyo wat was gong on nd she agred. I went to find Nariki. Naruko was waitin four me. I smiled at hym! I was happeh to se him. "Kiyo is gavin him a tour," I axeplaned. "lok over thar11!" narukto sad to me. I truned arund and Kyo and my brotter were kissin!

A/N dun dun dun! I hop that was a god chapta! I wil still nut giv muh numba out to a stranger! Dat is wired! Anywayz, reviow muh story. Thnx! xxx bekah


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: omg thnx for dah luv gaiz! I appreciate it! Hear is anotha chapta! Enjoy – xxx Bekah xxx

Chapta 12 !

Tears formed in meh eyez. How culd dey? Kyo new I was hurt from dah fact she culd read muh mind! "Bekah wait!" she said mentally to me. "No I dun wanna tilk to u!" I said to her. I grabed Nariki's hand and ran away with him. Dis was sooo undair! Naturo stoped. "wats going on?!1 " "My brutta waz kissing Kiyo wiffout aksing me! im her bezt frand dis is 2 werd! :c " I ssad sadly. "mabyu jyss talk 2 dem?" Narulo said suportevly. 'maybe ur right...I stopped talkin cauw I felt wired. somefung iwas wrog. " Ur porgnant Rebbekkca. " Erbus informed me seriously. "and its twans!11" Bob added cheerfuly.

I was wat?! I fylt fant. I culdnt beleaf dis! Was it Sasky's babu? Or was it Nariki's babu? I couldn't thank strait. Dis confuzzed me! "Bekah is everutang okay?" Nariki axed me concerned. "I don knuw Nariki! Tak meh to dah hospital pls!" I begged. "Okau" Naruto said as he tok me dah hospitial. Tsunadare was ther along wiff her sun Shade Senju who aslo da son of Jireiya sensei 2. he hade short black hair and umber eyes. a few yars aolder dan me. "I ned halp!" Narutot said and Tsunada and Shade piut meh in a rom. "I r...progannt." I reviled to da grup. I had no choice. I wuld b showing really soon.

"do u kno who dah dadu is?!" Nariki sad to me, worued. I nuded. "Yew," I said nut lying. Dah purt I was lyin about was Saskui. I was wored to tyl him about the sexie timz I did with Sasuki!1 Tsunadru examaned meh, and den tuld dah grope aboot dah twinz in muh toomy. "yew r pragnent wiff twan!" Tsunadru roovailed. Erry1 gapsed. 'r u sure' I aksed just in case! "Yas" She said. well seh was da head med ninjo. I felt nervras n scared. " I dun no want 2 do nao. My clen needs 2 be restoed but I don think am redy for a bab." I said honsly to Nareot. " I will supot u no mater wat u do..." I alus had 2 fing of Sosuke ins case he was da daddu. wAZ It rite 2 get rid of da babues? dey were inscent.

A/N: Hai guys! Surprise! Hope u dont mind da surpise of another chapta! I hope i enjoy! What will Bekah do? Find out lol pls revious may sotry! thankz! Oh if u want ur oc in mah story send me dah infor and i might piut dem in! xxx Bekah xxx


	13. Chapter 13

A/N – Hai guyz! Sooo, fangz for dah suport! However, her nam is Rebkah! Not Mary Sue! Get it rite! Have you read the storu even? Enjoy dah new chapta!

Chapta 13!

I paced muh rom in anctipution. I waz deciding about muh babus. I had a felin one was saski's babu. I neded to tel him, but Nariki wuld not leaf me alone! I neded to be alone. I neded to see Sasuki. I den sed w naruro "leeve be alune 4 a it. gu eet sim romany." Nareot ladft. I den aksed Shitzune to go get Sasle. sasike came. " what iz is Reboobka?" Sasuke ashedk all sexily. " I arm prenarnt with babies and I thing on of dem is ur" I confessed.

He gapsed at me. "You are pragnent?!" he axed me. I nuded. He huged meh gantly. He wanted his clane to be restored. I wanted mine to be to, but not dis young. Muh brother was aliv, and he was sooo sexi! I couldn't halp but thank of him. "am styll mad at u. I lovre Naruto but I ..." pussed because of al daa whormones inside me. 'I luv u to sasuke uchiheha" I said, nervraous because I lived 2 ppl! I alsu had 2 think if Echi. what woold he thinkg?

"I loff you two Reboobka," he sad sexily. He kased meh. I dydnt want him to leaf, but he left after he kased me. I stil was unsure wat to do with the babus. I wunted to kap them, but I was too yung! I neded to come to a decision. I herd a knock at dah dor, and wen I opened it..there was a hawt male! He had blond hair and dark blue eyes dat were deep. "hi am Satoshi nakashima," he said. Who was he?

A/N I hope u like da chaper!11 I added in satioshi. fnahs 2 darkrness falls 4 sumbting him! am still loking for more ocs. ps. Eli n I have been datting 4 awhile now. he is soo cool! – xxx Bekah xxx


	14. Chapter 14

A/N – Sorreh for dah wait! I went campin! It waz fun. Well, here iz a another chapta. Thx for dah support doh! I apraciate all dah support! Dun forget to send in ur ocs! – xxx Bekah xxx

Chapta 14!

"I am lokin for Saskie Uchuhaha," he sad sirously. I loked at him confused. Y was he lokin for Saskie? I cleared muh throt, "well, I don't know. He wuz hir, but now he iznt." Satoshi shok hiz head. He turned to leaf, "wait! Cum in for tea!" y did I say that? Satishi turned arund. "really? I nevr had te before" he adtted, walkin bck in. "Ill try it and c whats heppnes. your very kind." He said shyly.

"your welcum. Uh sat hir and I'll mak tea," I said blooshin. I wulked into the kitchen. I wasn't sure wat to do. There was a guy lokin for Sasuke in muh living rom! What if he wuz a stulker? I had a lut to contemplut. I mad tea and den tok it out to him. "tanks." he took a sip. "twas hot!" he exclaimed pulling away and setting it down. "ive heard a lut about u Rebacka. ur originally from da Sound rite? but that crazy snake man ..." he pussed loking thoughtful. "sorry I shouldn't have mentioned that last purt. I an understand abboutt feeling alonge...I never relly knew my family.." he explaned.

"O. I'm sureh about you nut knowin ur family. Yew seem nic tho," I sad to him. He smuled at me. He sat hiz tea down and den stured at meh. I culd fel meh turnin red in dah face. He culdnt stip starin at meh. It was wired. "wel im sure sasuke is at dat traning ground probably. if nut he'd be ...at the Uchuhiha clan grounds. it's...really quite and big but he lives in da main hose." I repled blushing,. "so...umm...what rank r u?' I was sort of regrating letting him now. tis was so wird. I was prengart and yet I waz liking satishi a bit. wat was wrong wiff me? "Who dis?" Eko wulked out into a loving room. thanks the gods. "oh, di si Satoshi Nakimima, Dis is my brotter eck." I introduced glad he was hear.

"Dis is Satishi. He iz lokin for Saskie," I sad. Ekko smirkd. "He'z in dah Uchuhaha howse I saw him der with a pank haded grill," Eko sad casulie. Pank headed gril? Salira? Wat was she doin their? My hart sunk to dah flor. "o..." I said y was a feeling joluz and sad? we wrent dating. I loved naruro. but sakura was shuichba bitch! y was susuke with hr I thought he didn't like hur. Maybe dey were training? "Im going 3 go c Kyio for a bit. we ned a grils nite out!" I left as fazt as I culd. I wanted 2 cry.

I flet dah tearz weling in muh eyes. Sudenlie a hand stuped meh in muh traks. It was Satishi agaun! Wat did he want? I waped muh eyez as fazt as I culd. He strocked muh chek gentelie. He mad me feal a bit better. Satoshi puled away. " I am sorry. dat waz out of lin." he pulled away and poofed away and I decided 2 go 3 Kyo's house stll . Erbus was annoed. " u shoud kik sasuke ass! less do it! ur carrying one of hus babys. I can sense da uhcihiha ness in the babys blood. da other's.." Bub cut him off. " F4get sisuke hun and b wiff naeuto hes ur sole mat!" Bob purred. everything was complilated. I made it 2 Keyos house but I saw Kiyo and Kiba making oout! omfg I flet so happy 5 dem! Kiyo had licked Kida ever sine we got 3 dah villagr. " u goe giurl" I mently said to key as I went to go c Honita Hyuga. she was another feind of mind. she was a butt shyt byt she was nice.

A/N How r u liking it! Saroshi seem slike fun charcter to use! I cant wait 4 things 2 get craz! I have big planes for ever! say tunes! xxxBekahxxx


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: This stroy is serious~! I am not trolling! Quit asuming I am trolling! Ugh. You guys are so men to me! Pls b nice and leave a reviow! Thnx – xxxBekahxxx

Chapta 15~!

I arived at Hinata's house. It twas nice! Neji, Hinoota's cousin was their. He was coot! I bloosed at the site of him. I arived at the door of Hinata's house, and then knocked. Hinta anwesrd. " hello? oh konichiwa Beckha chan! pl-please cum in" I wulked in. " tanks. I just neded 2 tilk 4 a butt pls" Hinata gave me aglass of water. " okay, im here for u." She was sooo supportive.

Befor I could talk there was a knock on dah dor! I went to answer it. It was Tsunade! "Jim wants to see you and Hinata," she said before disappearing agun. I sighed. Wat did Jim want? Hinata cleared her throt. "W-wat was that about?" she asked me. I waz so mad I ddynt notice some1 falloing us. " I guess we can talk l8r den" So we ninja ran to da Hokoges office. " Hey Jim, whats a mission" I asked walking in, mah hair swaing behind me. I den sao Ino Yamanak. She was smirking as usual. Y was she hire?!

Ino smirked at us and den I turned muh attention to Jim who loked at us. "you tree are you infiltrate a village to return an object to us. You wil b disguised as…Geysha!" he said siriosly. My jaw droped to dah flor. Gheyshas?! How culd I pul dat of? Ino loked at me for a second den turned her attention to Jim. "my beauty can pul it of four sure!" she said cockly. "Ur just gonna have 2 do it. guys. Dis guy is aknonw ladie luver so we need to send in girls to destract him." Jim said with a finalty in his voice. " oh...uim...of couse sir" Hentai replied. if she waz gona suk it up so will I. " Yes sir" I repliued and den we all left 2 go to da village. I was so nervaes.

We haded to dah vilage. Ino was in front of Hentai and I. We were bith quite. Ino finale spoke. "I have a plane!" she boldly stated. "wat is ur plane?" I axed her. She clured her thot. "Me n Hentai wil distract dah guy and you get wat we ned!" she said wonking at me. Wait what? waz I nut god enoigh? "y don't u gt the item and WE'LL ditrsct the guy!1!" I daid annoyed. I no I didn't want to do this buyt now I was being insulted by the girl with no pupils! we den entered da village and da gaysha bulding.

A/N: Tim for a mission! I hopped u liked the story! thanks to Hisui Kohaku for liking my story! And tanks to every1 else that likes it too! - xxxBekahxxx


	16. Chapter 16

A/N hey guys! I um in a god mood today! tnz 4 the good reovius! u guys are so aesome. Eli and me r still seeing each other!

Chapta 16!

I put up sum make up to make me look less me. and ore geisha. Bloshy checks and my hair was brushed like crazy! twas kida nice. "ok, so ino can use her mind thingy ( I cant rmember da name lolz) to gyt info on where da atrefict is and me and Hinta will destracr ham. "dat s-sunds like a g-god plan," hentai replied. Seh loked so pretie in her mak up! I smyled a hir. Did seh bloosh? We want into dah gysha howse. Ino, hentai, nd I gut in postion. Unlie thang we had to dew was wayt.

Da turgat cam into da room. He luked like hwas in his twinties. Rally cut. shurt buck hair and grai eyes like twilight dusk. I eilk oer 2 him seducktvely n strated daning. he had at least 4 otter guyz wiff him 22. He stured at meh as I dunced. Hentai served dem tea and pluyed dah mini gitar dat was in the rom. Dey were enchunted by my dancing! It was working. All was had to dew was wayt on Ino to do her thong! I beleafed she culd dew it despite her being a total bitch! (lolz sorry for my language!). I kept dancing! I kept dancing even tho I wsnt dat god at it. every2 seemed 2 b lokking at me and I blushed. Finally dah min wokled oer. " Mah nim is Kai Minamuto. an I wan 2 mak u mah Waifu!" I sood dere stonded.

"I uh cunt do dat," I said to hym. "why nut?" he axed me. Wat was Ino doin? Wat was takin her su lung? "bcuz its against dah roles," I said makin up an axcuse. Hentai axcused hirself realie fust. Seh sad seh had to pea, but I new it waz to chack on Ino! "But me live u lung tim" Kai sai. was relly cute tho. "Rebboka u r porgnint. no mre the sex" Ereboruz replied in mah head. " Unlie wiff Naruso." Bab replied charily. " Omg guys am an adelt who can mak may own choies." I lokked at Kai. " I sorry I jyzz met u." "he loked sad " let me by u diner"

"Uhm maybe latter," I said nervouslie. Sudenlie dah lites went out! It was scarie. I was scared. I felt arms pik me up. Dey were nut familiar. I was knucked out! Dah blackness tok over muh vasion. I didn't kno what I'd wake up to. I opened my eyes delicately. were waz I? I sat up. " Easie der Proncess." I eard a voice. I loked over and saw Neji Huga. "Nej?" I aksed soflt.y . "Hullo my luff." he srockd my cheek. ugh wtf? " Ymh wat happened? I auksed.

A/N: How did you like it? Was it good? Der will be anota chapta soon! Su for now leave a reviow! Thx - xxxBekahxxx


	17. Chapter 17

A/N – This is nut garbage! This is serious! Ugh stip beanin mean to me! Anywayz, fangz for the suport! – xxxBekahxxx

Ch 17!

"ugh naji please tale me wat is gong on!" I bagged nicely. He stured at me and then clared his throt. "I couldn't let dat man tuch u another moment muh lov!" he sad to me. He loved me? But I loved Naruto? I was confoosed. It dadn't mak sense! "but I haredley no u. plus am datting Naruto!" 9I said loking around. " PLs take me back 2 tha gaysha house please Neji. Ull get in trouble." Neji waz quit. "He den kizzed mah forehead. "Whatever u want bby" He den grabed me and tok me back. " Ill b here watching ..." He said calmly n coldly. "pls don't do anything rsh!" I said as he vaniahsed into a nite!

Wen I got back, everythong was normal! Kai was knocked out n tied up while Ino waz graning. "ware were u? we gut it!" seh said batchily. Ugh! She wasn't as bud as Salira at list. With dah artifact in hund, we trined Kai and hiz men in and want back to Jam dah Hugu! "God jib grills," he said prudlie. "Fnagz" I said hopping dat Ino and Hinot would niot say anything. Dey didn't...I left da office and Ino wilked up 2 me. ' I ddint tell Jum wat happened but now u got 2 do wat I want..." Sehj smiled evvily. O no I thought worred.

"B at muh hose in an hore," seh said evuly! Seh wanked at meh and then wulked awai. "wat dew I do?" I axed muh damons. They were sylnt on diz matter! Ugh! It was froostrating. I wulked bak to muh playc to change. I neded to get out of deez cloths! I fylt lik I was sofocating. I waz grobbing some cloths 2 weare wne Echo walked in! "OMFS" I ylly.e " I sorry!" He replied leaving. Dat was so emburassing! I dudnt know he qas hure. Den I heard a nock at the dor. I ran out n sayw Eco and Narto talking. omfg ! " oh ehy Naeuto" I said wearing a blck dress wiff shurts underneath and mesh arms warmrs. I wanst waring socks doh.

"Hey REbkah!" he sad churfulie. Ekko wulked out dah dor grumpily. Wuz he mad at meh? Narutoh sat on dah coach and I johned him. "How waz ur masion?" he axed me with a smyle. I was too nervras to mantion Ino to him! I did nut kno wat to dew aboot her! "it went well." I repied blushing. I was sort of lyig but we did the mission so it eas a suces. "Dats awesome did u want to go eat some roman!?" He aksed. " O-oky." I don't no wy I was so shy we already had the sex and I waz currying a bby so why was a nurvroas?

A/N How did u like da stpry? Im accepting new chars still! Stay tuned da bezt it yet to cum! - xxxBekahxxx


	18. Chapter 18

A/N - Wow! Thanks for dah suport anonymous ppl! I dew nit wint to smish wat is dat even? Anyways, hop you like dis chapta! Leave a reviow pls - xxxBekahxxx

Chapta 18!

I hud to go see wat Ino wunted. Seh would tell Jym if I didn't! I dydnt want dat at all. I wuld also go see Naeruto for roman. I wysh thongs were symple but dey werent! I walked 2 dah Hamanika clane huse thing lol and seh was winting 4 me! 'Der u r" saeh said annoted at meh. "Wat dew u want, Ano?" Seh smirked wiff her blu eyws with no pupile. " Ur gon 3 b mah slae" I waz shoked.

How culd Ano dew this to meh? Her slae? What did dis hold for meh? I wus scurred! Seh gastured at meh. I fullowed hir. I swuled nervasloe. Ino laughed "HAH!" as she ledme 2 the miarked place. She shoped 4 ours! Finely we wynt back 3 hir houe. Her dad waz a name man and lyt us in her room. "Now u get 3 lick mah toes," Ano said to meh.

Her toes? Wat dyd seh men? She saw dah confuzed lok on meh face and roled hir eyes at meh. Sudenlie seh was kassing me! I fylt panic. Wat was gong to happen to meh? Seh kwpt kissing me and igt felt nise but maybe it was becauwe i was proginitn. Eyye pulled away. "Wat r u dng?" I aksked surpised.I tought seh hatted me?!

"No oo r su hit," Ino said kasing meh. Sudenlie seh was down muh punts. I gapsed! It fylt god. I blooshed. Seh bgun to dew wat grilz dew to otha grilz and I enjoied it! Dis fylt god. We begun to mak out. "Dys is rong tho!" I sad as i puled a way. "If it fells rite its okay" Ino reples. It dad feel god! I couldnt dennis dat. Seh pulledme aon her bed still korsing.

We did it pasively and den Ino and I gut drased. I was styl blosjing. "Il see oo naxt wik," Ino sad to me. I quackly gut drassed n den left! I fylt soooo embarased. On muh wai to gew gyt roman, I ran unto a grill with blunde hir and blew eyes! "O am so sorru Brekca sama! She bowerd 3 m2. "Its uh okay lols" I answered still felling ambearsed. "Im Leazlie Smythe. Frum Amurieka. I am trasforring but i heard a lot about u. Ur so col" I smilled. " tanks"

Seh was pratie. "Ware are oo gong?" seh asked meh. I filt awkwurd. "To see muh bf," I sad to her. "O can I go waf oo?" seh axed meh. Would Naeruto mynd her coming wif meh? I hopped so. "Sire," I sad. mE AND Lazlo walked 2 Naruuo's aprt. "Hey Reb -" H epussed. Seeing leezie. "Dis is mah Amurekan frand Lindsey." I introducked dem to each otr. " Kohnchiwa Naruso chan it a lovely 2 meet u. I am Leasyl Smith frim da USA. Nice 2 meet u!" "Cool!" Nartuio and her first bumoed and den we made some pizza and popcoen and popo and watched some moovies!

A/N I hopped u liked that chapta! Can Rebkha get out of da situation wiff Ino? What abut her bbey?" Find out next tim! - xxxBekahxx


	19. Chapter 19

A/N Hre i am wit a nother chapta! I hope u like it! Btw Ino is blckmaling! Poor Rebcka :c Anyway injoy!

Chap 19

Naruto Lezle and i watched moove ALL night! We wutched hurror, comadies, and acton too! I wanted 3 sex naru but leszi was ther and it woold have been weird. Lezle yanwec" Thanks guys I had fun but ieed to get home" We said by and it twzz just me and Naruto. He leened in for a kiss wehn…...ECHKO POPPED UP! "Hey Naruto, Hi Becka…." He said gazing at me. I wuz so anoyed! I was gong to kas Nirtuo and den we culd dew dah sexy tims! But no! Ekko was rod. I culdn't beleaf dis! I fruwned at him but Nyruto was hupie to sea him, "hi Ekko!" "He loked at Naruto. "Hey wanna go gyt us some roman?" He akse. " HECK YEA!" Naruos leaped up. "I'll be right back wiff some rymen!" Den it was juzz me an Acko. He walled ver to me and put his hund under my cheek and liftd mah head up. He got rreaallly close to me. Mah hart was beeting and i didnt know why. He kissed me.

Dis twas wrong! He wuz my brotter nd I was in loff with Naruto! N Saskue! I poled away. "Ekko!" I said shucked. He smarked at meh. He was prud of this?! I fylt dah tires whale up in muh eyes. Dis wasn't fare! Why was he dong dis to me? "U know u liked it brecka. I no u felt it 2" He said sfotyl and he was right.. I sort of like dit….wha da heck waz wrong wiff me? "rebidha..I need 2 tell u something...I " Naruto ran in just den. Wif 6 boels of rmen! "I got the RAMEN GYS!" as he sat down bowls on ta tabel two shadow closed disapearedn . we al sat down to wet. I felt awkward ut naeuto kept taking. I cold fell Eckos ehyes on me de ineitre time.

I nommed on dah romans. It was god. It was qwiet. Sudnelie Naeruto bugin to tulk! It sturtled meh. "Gays we shuld go explorin!" Naeruto said. "Whare?" I axed. Naeruto graned. "Outsid dah volage!" he sad. I gapsed n eko graned. It sunded fin! We culd invote everywon. "How aboot we invate everywon!" I said. "God idrea Bekah!" he said to meh. I was actolly excited 4 did. I was prignyn but dat did not men i couldnt wok around! I texted Kiyo and Hinata and Lesle and Sasuke and Shikmaru and Chouji and Shino and Keba and Lee n Ten teen. I dud not envyte Nejo bcause he kadnpad not Ino becasue shes so mean to me. I packd u some stuff and Narut and Ecko and went to thae gatz to meet up. Im surprised echo went with us but im glade he did. Hes stll mah brotter. I had a good fee;ing about dois.

A/N - Wat did oo thank about dis chapta! Is it god? I hop so! Alsu being 14 is sooo cool! I wish I could tell oo about muh preasents, but my mom told me not to talk aobut it with strangers. Pls leave a reviows! - xxxBekahxxx


	20. Chapter 20

A/N I um nit a trol! I um hirt by dese acusations! How dare oo say I am a trol! I do nut live unda a brige, have ugly hair, or eat goats! Anywaiz, I am tryin to improv on muh speling! I reallie am! I am only 14, so pls be patient with meh! - xxxBekahxxx

Chap 20

When everyone one had gathered, I waz hupie! We were gonna explor outsid da villag! I couldnt wayt! I wuz excited to see evarie one dat was hir! I wuz glad dat crepe Noji wasn't hir or dat bich Ino wasn't hir eitha! "Okay fay less go dis guts!" Naruto was wxcited as usul and I was happy dat he was in a god mood. Every1 seemed to b. Erebus spuke in mah mind. "I sense evul stuff….b carflul" He warmed. Bob was zilent and dat was odd for Bob.

I had to tak his warnin seriously! "Okai we shuld split up!" Naruto sad. We devided into gropes. I was wif Hinata and Naruto! I was glud. I was glud it was dem. I didn't want to deal with grumpy people or rod people! Kyo smikre.d "Well meet back here in 2 hoirs okay? Byee!" Seh lft wid Kible and Acho. Me and Hinata and Naruto walked troght da forest. I waz feeling worred but i wanted sum fun for 1nce. ;ife wa getting crazy anf I wanted 3 be a kid again. "O look i found a feather!" Grabed da featherand showd dem.

"Oh das a nic feather!" Naruto said excited for meh. I smiled at hym. Hinata nuded at meh. "Yas it is pratie!" seh said bloshing and lokg away. Seh wulked a bit ahead. "Oh hire is a pretie rock!" she said holding up a shiny rock! It was a blod red color! "Oh das cool."9 replied smilinh. Twas su clam and peaceful and fun. I wnder where Saske is.? I thguht and shook my hwa.d NO! I wasnt gonna fing of my bbay atm i still had a while bfore dey wre born. "I wish we could seee cum deer." I said. Honita looked at me. "I-I cin check i-f u wt?" Sehas eked.

"Dat wood be grate!" I sad to hir supper hapily! Seh chocked dah wods. "Der is some der!" seh said. "Oo r dah bast!" I sad hapily huging her. We suw dah dir and den two hores had passed. We mat up wiff dah rast of the grope. We had brut acrons, rocks, nd fathers! Otta people had brught stuff. "Dis is col gauys we should do da moar often" Kiba sad stinding next to Kiyo, Were day datting?! I uaksed her in her had. "R u dating?" I aksed. She blooshed. I smarked. O yeah u need tell her i was prigonrt. "Su nao wat?!" Naruso asked. SUDDENTLY A HUG GROPE OF OVAL NONJAS SURIENDED US! I WAS SCURRED.

Dah grope gapsed! We wire in troble! "We ned to atuck dem gays!" I said kwietlie to dem. We quackly formlitated a plun. We all aticked dem! Dah nonjas wire tough! However, wiff brut fork we defeated dem, but it tok awhile! I fylt lik I was guna piss out! "Rebobka! R u oka?' Sasuke groped me and hild meh up. "I fun fell 2 guf…" I fell aspls and I had a drem da a snake dat was coming out of da mirroir was laughint at me …

A/N Dun dun dun! I I hope u enjoiyed da chapta! Am lokcing 4 a few more oc so ls keep sen ing! I will b seeing Eli son and I cant wait! Im gong meet his fanily Im soo neverous! Also pls revous my other sotry. My walking ded one. Tanks.! - xxxBekahxxx


	21. Chapter 21

A/N - What is "My Immortals?" I have nevar heard of dis in my life! My story is dah best! Stop bein a hatir! Anywayz, hear is dah next chapta! Enjoi. - xxxBekahxxx

Chapter 21!

Wen I cam to I was in dah hosptial! It was spook! All I remember waz deat I hud pased out. Nobodi was in my rom. Ware was someone? I sat up. Dat was when a nirse cam in! "Wat happend?" I aksed "well u got hurt so ur frands brought u here?" Da nerse reples. " o ok" I ladi back down supper confused. Mah frans werent hear so i was going 2 wait. I sighed. I wa gotting hungry,

Das wen Kiyo cam in! "Oh thank gudnes oo are okai!" seh sad hoging meh. I huged hir back. I was glud to c her. Seh samed woried. "R oo okai?" I axed huir. "I was thonking abut Kyofu," seh said wig a sad smule. Kyofu was Kiyo twan brutter dat was ded. "Do u mos him?" I axed hir. "Su mich!" seh said.I felt so men. I waz suu happy Eho waz back i nevr thoguht abour Kido's feelings. We wure simialr ppl thoguht we were sbbling. Seh alsu lust her famliy in Sound. "I want to mak u my babeys goodmother!1" Is aid. " Really?" "Yas, Ilu Kiyo lika sista!" He huged.

Das wen sasike and narulo ran in! "R oo okai?" Dey axed on oonoson. "I em fin," I sad to dem. Kyo loked sad as dey cam in. "Il jost gew," Seh sad. "Naurlo and saskie il tolk to yew latir. I wanna tulk to Kyo!" I sad to dem. Buth of dem lokking suprised. Ssuke nudded understandangly and left. Narso looked confused. " Oh! Oky! Iell go gyt u some roman!" He huged me and Kyo and left 2. I smeled at Kyo. " Kiyo we need 2 spin more tim togetter. We were su close in Sund and I mis dat. I miss u." Kyo's ayes watered. " Me 2. I miss home but Oruchmari is a munster. Im glad were here togetht. I was thinkig about going to Sand or mabe Clud but…" Seh blushe. " I m dating Kiba…" We smled again. Happy.

"I new it!" I sad to hir. Seh lighed a bit. "So wat r oo gong to dew about dem?" Seh aexed me. I shrogged. "I ned to tyl dem but I um tew scured tew," I admated to hir. Seh hogged meh. "U cun dew dis," Seh said to meh! "Fnags i apricaite it! Um..well Sasuke is 1 dadd and Naruro is dah other dad...so I'll have many helps. " I said felling aakward. "Day sake ting just happendd...I...well...I luv dem both" I said bloshing. I did. For buth resones. Naruto was ahppy and fun and advantures and sasuke wasv dark broody mysrerious but alsu sweet. Dam it. Just den….a mail wilked in dah dire. Kyo gaped! "Kyofu?!" Seh sad.

A/N - dun dun dun! Wat did oo thank? Wat is kyofu doin thar? Find out in dah nxt chapta! - xxxBekahxxx


	22. Chapter 22

A/N - Fur deh lust tim! I AM NUT A TROL! Ugh. Watever. U suk if u think i am troll! I am completely srs! Thnx for dah people who SUPPORT dis storu! U dah best! Kisses to oo! - xxxBekahxxx

Chapter 22!

"Yes it tis I Kyofu," he sad to us. I stured at dah mail in dah rom. He hud Kyo's hur and eye collor, but twas tuler than hir! I had nut sen Kyofu because he was ded! Wat was gong on? Me n Kyo loked at eich ither. "U are ded!" Kyo said hym. "No our otha brotha wynt on dah plain n ded. Nut meh. I've ben im Aeriki," he sad to us. "O" Dat was so cool! It twaz a new contenintnt ans ninja velgge have ben tradding wiff dem. I hugged him. So my broffer and Kyos brother waz alie! How mnay othr survivied Orichimaru's slawter?! Keyo hugef him 2." Im so happy! Ur aliv!" Shw said smiling. 'I missd u so mich!" She added haippy. "Oruchimari noes im alef tho so i cunt stay lung. He still wants both of u" he explained. " i inly recntly escpared him…" he looked sad and dark and hunted and sort of ute. I had 3 stop rite then. He was like by brotha.

"O. Wat if we all wynt to Amerika for a bit?" I axed. "Dat is a god idea!" Kyo sad to meh. I smyled at hir. I wunted to invite everyone to go to Amerika! Amerika sunded suuu fyn! "Let's invtye eryone!" I sad. "Okai I'l cal everyone!" Kyo sad poling out hir phone. She began to taxt people. I wandered who seh was invtying? I tixted Nariki and Eko. Of curse iw anted dem 2 go wif me. Me n Naruso still wasnt dateing byt i loved him so mch and he wa fatha 2 1 of my babs. Ec was my brother so he had 2 go wiff me. I didnt want 2 loose him agan. We renrte a bus and a boat so we could travel in Amrkca. But so they no were were ninjhs. I asked Tsunday if I could trvel wile prigannt and she sad it was ok. So we den went to amerkah!

Our trap to Anerica included: Sikameru, Kiba, Hinata, Ruck Lee, Tan Tan, Naji (whach made me shudder), Salira (whach mad me vomit in muh moth), Ino (whach wired meh out), and Saskie! Shyno couldnt go bc of his bugs. Dey wuldn't adupt to dah enviroment. Which was't god! I was glud to hav sum pople alung others I wasn't. Salira draped hirself all over Sasky which mad me su mad! Huw dar seh dew dat. I lofed hym and Nariki and I didn't ned dat slut bug to be al ova him! We trvialed around in a pace called New Ork. It was so bug and technofiogilca! Our villages werent at up 2 dat. But AMURIKA HAD NO NINJAS! tHEY H had 'poilck' but they had no chrka. At all. It was weird. Butt we wrnt went 2 places like Spenthors and hot Topical! And the Malls were so fun! We tok lots of pcuutes. We saw dah Statu of Loborty! We had fun but I felt like Nejors was starring at me wirrd. Both Saske and Naruyo wantwd 2 haung out with me a lot but i didnt mind dat much. I secretely like da attention. We al facetymed with Shinno so he could sort of b there cayse i flelt bad he coldnt go even tho hi bags creped me out but sitll. Kokshi showed up lat but he was so cool 4 an oldr gay. After tree days we canme back 2 a Village.

A/N I neded a fllr episode! Nxt will b the hotstrongs lmao. I hoped u enjoy. I mite have dem go back 3 amercka later on! Pls give good revows ans sending me sum ocS!Tanks! xxxBekahxx


	23. Chapter 23

A/N - Um glud dat almust averyone lyked dah filler chapta! Soreh for dah hytus? Is dat dah wurd? I dunt kno byt sreh fur nut updatin dis storu! Dun forget to red uh walkin dad storu! Anywayz! Pls leve reviows nd enjoi chapta 23! - xxxBekahxxx

Chapter 23!

Afta Ameriki i wuz relaxin in muh buthtib. I nede to bath bc I was drity! It twas a lung flyt w/ gros people! I wyl neva dew it agun. Muh mynd wis un Orochimuru. He was gong to fynd meh evantulie nd I dydn't wunt dat to hipen! It twas a scureh thut!I herd 2 proteict my babbies from Orechimari. He culd try 2 experiement on dem. I heard Kiyos voice in mah head. " Hey grill!" Heyyy"o replied back. We were telepithc and can talk wiff our brians! It twaz cool! I loved Marka butt i missed rhe leaf vill." Me too" seh said. " im takking a bath so " "og sorrty but i wantewd 3 tell u dad me and Kiba r going on a date agan!" "oh awedom! Pls use a comdon!: i warned so she didnt get porgnant like me.

'Wyl dew!' seh sad bick and den it wynt syltent. I wuz glud Kyofu wiz bick tho. It wiz nic to sea kyo smyle agun. Seh was hapie nd I wuz glid fur her. I wiz stil cunflutced abit Narulo n Saskil nd I neded to tyl dem that the babbies wyr bot of deres, but i dysnt kno how! It twuz unfir! Y hud i byn so bum? I gut ouit of dah bath and i flelt better. I den put on da tv and waswatching da news. Som Sund Nija were reporting arund ds villege border. Oh no …. I tought worried. I dyd not want to b capetured by Orochuimru. Kabito waznt any butter. Somtyms he waz worse. I checked 2 c if mah ddours was locked. Eco was out 4 nao and i wished hed cum buck hyme. I was worred abut ham.

Muh mynd wynt to Kibito agun doh. Buck in dah sund valog he stulked meh. It was crepy. He wuz obsysed wif meh! I hoped dat he wuldnt be cuming for me. I stod up n locked dah dor. Eko had a key, so he culd lyt himself in. I shured and felt da babies kik. Seh needed 2 fing up of names. "U shoold naem 1 after Me!" Bon said. "No Erebus sounds spooks." Erobuz replied. Dey sarted arguing. " Suit up gayz im not namming dem afta u. Maybe a mudle naem or sumfind. I need ro tell Naruki and Sasolo dat dey gonna b farters. I said and theystarted griomombling. I had da finale say since dey were mah babies.

A/N dis 1 a lil slow but I promuse dah nxt one will ahyv more ninja acton! Sumtimes charactrs need a brake! Anyway I hop u liked it anyway. I will try n post da next chapter soon!- xxxBekahxxx


	24. Chapter 24

A/N - Dis is a srs storu! Omfg. Why does nobdie beleaf meh? I am nut a trul! Thanx to all muh suportirs tho! U dah best! pls leave a reviow! Nd enjoi dis next chapta! - xxxBekahxxx

Chapter 24!

Sudenlie! I fylt muh wutir brok! I gapsed! "Halp dah babus r comin!" I psykikly tuld Kiyo. Seh rushed ova here wit Narulo who caried meh to dah hospital! I was so nurvaous and in pian. "Omg dys hurts suuuuu myych" I cumplained but i could cauz i was gorving berth. "U can do eeet" Bobotrix replied happly. " tik ur tym and brewaf." Erobus give advce. Dey were gauys and couldnt inderstand what i was gon thru. Tey took took me intoa rom. Suske cam otuta nowher 2, "pls just posh reboborka" Naruto said 2 me. Da dr Arrived!

I culdnt halp but notic dat he loked like Orkimioku, but mabe dat was muh mynd playin tracks on me! "Narulo and Sasklo pls leaf," I sad. Dah both of them ben in dere strassed meh out! It twas nut god for meh. Unce dey were out of dah rom is begaun to psh out dah babues! It suked and hirt a lut.I scremed 4 dem to cum bak and dey held each of my hnds. I screamed nad pished outn 2 babbaies. A boy and a grill. De docitahs took da babyes and made sure dey were okay. I was rleaded. "Good job Rebub!" Naruto exclammed. " u shoold be hurr sauske. Dis is for da famuly onloinu." Saaoke smarked. " Dah babbies iz myne." He griawled. Dey glaurd at each " Imm sorry gays. I slept wiff both of u. " I reveled. " I sorry ey didnt tell u sonner. U each get one baby" UI explained.

"Otz okai rebobkah!" Narulo sad and Saslo noded. I wuz hapie dey were nut mad. Eventulie dey left n dah doctir cam back and gav meh a shot in muh arm. It mad meh slepy. He stol loked like Orihimiur. It was suspikius! I struted to ful aslep. Bob n Erabus wie tryin to kap meh awuke but it dydnt wirk. Ey wok up and dah babbus were gon! I sat up. " Whare r mah bbays!" I screamed. A nerse cam in. "pls stohp srim ing ur scarying da otter patience. " Saslo and Nariski. Weure were dey? I was harbrkyn. I wynted mah bubbos. I luved dem soo mysch. Eye strurted 2 crie.

Narulo n saslo run en! "Wat is gong on reboobkah?" dey axed meh. "Sapphire n jim r gong!" I cried. Dah nirse wynt pail and narulo and saslo gut angry. "WAT!" dey sad. "Dah dcotir gav meh a shut n den I pused out! I thank dah dictir twas Orokomiki!" I sad to dem. Dey gapsed! Sasdey activated his Sharngin. "Ill kall hym!" He lft 2 go luk 4 dem. I stureted 3 up butt Naruso pud dem down. " U just gav borth. U need rest. Sask, Kyo n me r gon 3 look." he said. I Nuded, I did feel week and i woold b useless in a fite. " pls get dem bck Narto." He kossed me in da 4head lef with Kiyo following him. I struted 2 rie again folloing halpless.

A/N did u expact dat!? Whut will happyn to Jim n Saphire?! Pls fnd out in adah next chapter! Aguin am not a troll! I want positive reviws pls! Tahanks! xxxBekahxxx


	25. Chapter 25

A/N - I um glad dat SOME PEOPLE are likin muh story! N e ways! Here is dah newest chapta. Dun forget i have a walking ded story too! - xxxBekahxxx

Chapter 25!

Dey sirched for dais and months. Dah babus wirent any ware that they culd fynd. I had spynt moths creeing. I had begun to gav up any hip of findin them. No matir ware they loked...The babues wirent there. I fyl into a deprassion! Fiv months into dah babus bein gone, Narulo cma to muh dor and brok it! "Rebokah! You have to pls cum outside!" he pladed with me. "How can I narulo? Our chald is gun!" I said to hymn. Narto lok at meh sadly. " Were stoll serching rebekca. Im nit giving up!" He answered givng her a sad smell. I sok mah hed. "Orocmojo kidnaped dem y r we nut at war with Sound?!" i deminted angy. "Pls u myst trsut in dah hikage. Well get em bck. U need 2 eee" Nareto repsondde.d

"Bit I cunt! Nut wif dem out dare!" I said posonately. Nobudie understid. "I'm nut guna watch u destrou ur self! I'll barke up waf oo," he gruled at meh. I wynt pale. He was srs! Mabe he wus rite. Mayb I neded to trist in dem. Bit I wus too worrued. Wat was Orochomuir doin to mah chaldren! DEy were my babies! I wunted to crie. Dis siked! I starred at him n tok a dep breat. "I cunt do diss ritw now Naruto pls leve me alone. I ..I'm dumping on you!" I yelled tears in mah face. I dudn deserve some1 like hi. H ewas so sweet and kind. Haruto looked shooked and den he left quickly. I sat dwon crying. I waz a flavor. I coudlnt protiect m family and i couldnt portrect my babies. I nevr got to feed dem or chainge dem or b like a nomrl mother. I wiunted 2 die.

Jist den, Saslo wus at muh dor. "Narulo told meh wat jist hapened. PIL UR SILF TOEGETHA!" he shuted at meh. Whach cused meh to brist into ters moar! Why was he bean so men to meh? I jist fylt awfil! It wisn't fair. I dimpede naurlo and nuw sasklo was hire yalin at meh! "You dun understinf sasli!" I shuted bick at hym. He nvyr wood undirestind! Hw tok a deo breaf. " I no at least 1 of da kids iz myn. Im nut stupid. Iam worred 4 dem to Rebcuke. U dunt need 2 do this alone...were all hear 4 u." Hw touched mah face n i looked up at him. He was right 2. A tear slid down mah face and he gentl wiped it away from mah face. "I love u Rebebka...I always have….ur better dan this. Your a strong powrfl beaetiful women...ur stronger dan u no…" Sasuke steped back and disa[peared like a true ninha. I waz left alone agun but i wasnt sure wat 2 thing dis time…

A dai pused n den a shut at the gats! It cild be hired all ova dah vallge. I wis curious. I quacklie shuwered and ate. Dah bois wire rite, but I styl was soper depresed. Wulking outsid, I suw a man bein eskorted. He loked like me and Narulo. He had rad hair n muh eyes. I suw Narulo's fackial fitires. Jom?! Was it him?! How did he age su fast? I had su manie quastions! Dis mad no sense. He wuz onlie burn five moths ago! Ti wasnt possoble. Jim wold have only be a five moth old bbay. Me n Narso echunged looked as Jim? Was taken away frum mah site. I was shocked. Sahpere wasnt around so wher was she!? She was a teenagr 2? I liked 4 Naeuro but he was gone and I stod dere…..Now what?!

A/N Wat did u guys think of dat chapta?! Is da relly Jom or who?! Wait n fund out! Pls leve good revois. I like 2 red dem. Also pls stop being mean 2 me. I love writing tis story and Im back in school so chapters wont b up dat often :C But I'll try! Thanks! xxxBekahxxx


	26. Chapter 26

A/N - Iomg! Thnx for dah supirt! I loff yew gais so mich! Pls keep up dah supirt! I'll trie to updat Walking dad son! Okay pls leaf revios! - xxxBekahxxx

Chapter 26!

It twas imposible! Dis mad no sense to meh! I gapsed. Narulo ran up to meh. "Is dat?" he axed me. "I tank so!" I sad. Narulo and I ran afta dem! We landed in dah okuge's office. We neded answirs. Saslo was dire too. He had suw Jam as will. Dis was confuzing!We run intoda offyce. Twas Tutunda! "Ttosuane pls I need 2 no whare my baby is!" Naruko growled. " im so cunfussed is da hokoko jim alsu rebobksz bubuy?!" She put up hind. " teh fiture iz a uncertian thing. We cants have u chanfingn it and stuff so pls evrything wiff b revelved in tim"

"Im akous!" I sad to hire. She dodnt understomf. Seh dydnt undstid muh payn! Dis was my babus we wire tulking abut~! WHY COULDNT SEH SYMPHONY WIFF ME! I wunted to screm at hire. I wunted to crie. Sunday put a hind on nmy hind. "Pls McRib… it'll b okay...erry works out the way its suposed 2." Narujo took mah hind gnetly. " if its menat 2 b...well scew dat! We;ll find a way! Letzz focusis on finingding Saperhios! " Nartuo didnt c it but i could c sasuke gluarring. I had 2 tell boff of them da truth….

I gassed Narulo gentlie, "fangz." Sasklo glured hired at Narulo. I gassed Saslo gentlie too. Narulo roled hiz eyes. Dey knew dat buth of dem wire dah baby dadies. Bit I loffed narulo alut. I nded to be honest. "Narulo I loff u," I sad to him. "I off u tew McRib," he sad to me wif a hapie smyle. Saslo cut betwin us, "letz trie to gril Jam and fynd Sapore," he said. I toke a deep breath. "Ur rite. We have 2 disabey stundande. " All noded and snunk into da nonja jail. Twaz jida easy widff Narutos shadow cluns Sasukes sharininginga and mah deemons Bob n Ereobus. We maide it to tha cell. " Jim...ur Jim rite?" I asked rhe guy wiff longish read hair and payle grene eys...ust like mind…...ofmgfgb… He glared slently. He loked like he as in da late tens….but dey were onlh born a few moths ago11!

"Pluz tunk to meh," I bagged. I wunted to kno. "Yew ned to tulk to meh," I bagged agun. Jam gluried at meh. "I dun hiv tew," he sad sasily to meh. I crosed meh arms. He wiz meh chyld! He gay gass! I was prud bit angrie at dah sam tim. I dydnt gyt why he wasnt gong to tilk to meh! I was his online chunce! "Lyzzen 2 us….were trying 2 save u. " Sasike spoke up n surprised meh, " Whare is Sapphre n oROCHIMARU?!" He demaind. "Y did he tak u gais and why are nut bbaies?! He loked angrt wiff his red eyes crying blod. His baired hsi vampire fings and snakreld. "Tell. Us. Now." Naruko and i lokked shoked. He twa scrry.

"B-biz he wunted ravaine," Jam sad to us scured. We wire al scured. "Agusnt?" Saslo azed stil baring hiz fangz. "M-mom," Jam sad. I wuntied to hig him bit it twas impusible :C. Saslo kepting gasing ham kwestions. Am answereed as bast as he cild. "ENOUGH SASLO!" I sad to hym. I wunted to crie! Dis was tew spoopy. "Yeah Sasje stop...he iz mah sun!" Jim scofed. " My REEL father is orochimaru! He tok me and Saphire in afta we were abaondined. " Jim revdled glarring at all of use. "He luves us and he wyll have his rigivn agin da Hidde Leaf 4 not making his Hukohk!" An explosion waz outsiude and we all ran out we saw explosioned at the villag walla. A girl was stiniog on top laugihn like a mad lady. She had lung blake hair and Red eyes….SHauringan eyz! "You r all foolz!" Seh said mentally. SHEH COOLD SPEEK ONT MKYNDSSS! Jutst like...me ….. "I WILL KILL U ALL!" rhe girl kept ckakling as she used her powers to blow up some builins...SHE HAD RUNIGNAN!

A/N Dis story is gertting good! Stay tuned guys its gonna get cole from here! - xxxBekahxxx


	27. Chapter 27

A/N - Sorreh for muh abseance! I had a lut gong on wiff skool! DEy asigned me so much himework! I never thought it wuld end! Sorreh about the delai! Here's the newest chapta - xxxBekahxxx

Chapta 27!

Was dis Safire? Was dis muh digter? Y did Orocimari say dat dey wire abunded! I wunted dem su bad an nuw hire dey wiere! Dis upsat meh a lut. "Jus brith McRib," Marlin tuld meh. I was glud Narulo was thire. Saslo loked at our daugtire den at us. "Marlin...McRib...We have tew do sumthing abut this!" he sad frankticlaie! I liked sad. "I no...but...das ma dudder" Sasuke and i lokled eyes. "Im nut gonna kull her doh." I read laughint from the wall. I aaw odder ninjas gotting ready. "Dot kill her!" i told dem. Dey loked at me oddly. How could i explaind that she was my daughter? Thus suxed. Naruto crakced his nucnke. "Were gunaa save her! I pomise u dat." My eyea stutted 2 water. Keyo leaped up behind us. " who dat" I loiked at her. " your goddoughter." she loked shoked.

"Dey wire only babus?!" seh sad. "I kno!" I said. Marlin and Saslo loked at me, awaiting cuminds. "Okai su we ned to tag tem hire to tak her duwn. Tsunami gav us a saditive to gyt hire to pit ire in a jale cale, al we got dew is gyt it in hire systim," I said. Dey nuded and I hunded it ite. Dey al tok it and we wytn afta hire separatelie. I wuz unsire of wat to dew. Dis was muh late gril! I didnt want 2 fite her but orohumaru turiend her against meh. I den saw my brotter. "Ecoli!" I yalled. He loked a tmah sadly. As he walke doer 2 meh. "I..I'm sorru Rebrebkca." I loked confudssed. "What do u men?" He den tranffomrd into a tall guy wiht long bkc hair and dark umbur eys. "Im nut ur brother. Echo's dead. " he loked so sad but detraimined. "I'm Orochimaru's sun...Mi real name is Drake…" He revled. Ii loked so shicked. " Hes mah dad but i really like u...so tis is hard 4 me…." O was sooooo suprised. "Im gonna letur son go now. Dont try to stahp mem rebibikea"

Y was dis going agunst me? I wunted to crie. "Pls! I ned them!" I shuted at hym. "Im sureh," he said tranqolizing meh. I thun posed ute and we I cam to I was in dah hoosptial. Marlin and Saslo wire dere. Dey loked sid. "Seh gut awai wiff Eko and jam nd destoryed half dah valgue," Marlin sad. Saslo loked upsit. "Dat waznt eko, it was Dragon...Orochomirror's sun," I sad. I wanted to crie moar. Dis sucked! Y did dah wirld hat meh? I laid buck feeling mierserable. Naruyo put his hand on myne. "Kyokos in a comah. Sapphire relly hurt her bad." I sturrted 3 crie. My babues were gone and my bus frynd was a in cimaun. My brother was raly ded. Sduke put his hand n mah holder. "Nadyo we ned 2 give hr sum space. Shinto Karbo and Hinta r serching. Um day Hukikge is in acomah too which is wered. Tsuninunda is da Hekageg 4 niow," Baruto wuped his eys. "Well b back latur." Naruto left. Sasiko loked at me and kissed meh on da forhead. "We'll guve dem bavk ...I primised….we'll raise dem rright." Sasuke left and clused mah ayes.

Wat wuz I gong to dew? Dis was suckie! I neded to truck dem duwn. I was gong to leaf dah volige. I hud to! I neded to go unda cova. I hird abutt a grup culed deh Asatuski, maybe I culd jhn dem and dey culd halp dem. I wated til night fel and den snuck out of the hustpital. Dis was al meh falt. I neded to fax it. Hading to dah playc I hard u met sum Akotskui mambes, I wated. Sun, a man cum out of noware! He had lung bluck hair and dah sharingin! He was an ochiho! "Wat do u want grill?" he axed meh. "I mah name is McRib Moaningstar and I wunt to john dah akotski," I sad. He loked me ova wiff intrast. Dis gui was hawt, too! I fylt mah ladie purts go hut! But I had to ignare dem! I was hire to gyt in. It was a stoopyd idea but half of lef village was ded so i need strong noni to bring bak my abbies. I den flelt a proscene behind me and lokled. "HAH." Teh prerson behin me was a shark! "In oder to join us u myst go thru some trials kid!" Hw smurked holdiny a big ass sword. I was scarred of both of dem. "Lets do dis. I need to jion. I need halpt wiff something and u gays can help meh." I replied detramined. The shark guy chuckled. " I dunno. Whatdo u fink Itachi? FIght to dah deaf?" I was shocked. Itachi was suposed 2 be Sasuke older brother! The guy who killed is entiere claine! I tok a deep breah. What was a dong? "Hey u wanted 2 do this." Ereobus said in mah heed. Bob made a nose. " u coold go bck to thidss villege. Becka. Dont b a triton" He told meh sternyl. I mad up mah mund. I needed halp and deh leaf coulxng. Im sure dey'd understand.

Su Eyetahu cam at meh! I dodged his mov. I hud to be carefil of his eyez! I hard abotu wat dey culd dew from Saslo! I had to thank strat. "Dun woru! Whale protekt u frum his eez," arrowbus sad to meh. Okai. I fylt dire protekchion and wynt at Eyetachi! Dah shrak dud loked surprised! It twas lyk dat had nevar hupened befire! He dudged meh! I was gong to wyn dis. Eyetuchi loked dyetermined! He had nevar had a god fit like dis! I pulled out my cunai at cute hym! He flanced in pan, but cam afta me stiyl! I new I cold dew dis! Shrak guy cime from behind and cut at mah leg. I felt da pain buut turned around 2 stabb him but he vanished. I loked back at itachi bu he poonched him ain da gut. I kneely on d ground. I used Arebus power and shot enery at Itazhic. His hit in his side. I couldnt tell wat he was thining but i felt the srhakr guy behind me and shot energy a thim but he blocked it with his sword. " Nt bad kid! This is kida fun!: Shark guy laughed and i laughed too. It was infectiuous. He leapted up in the tree and used some fi relrese. Two of thm vanished. And i lookw round rdy to fight. I leapt down b4 the tree fell. The shark guy cuit in half! Both of them were skary! The surrouned me. Itachi was silent and the shark man was cackling. " You did good. Welcome to he Akatski."

A/N Did u guys expct that plot wist!? Stay tuned 2 c wat happns next! Will Rbebecka get her babies back?! Wat r the Akasucki up 2? Will da laf villaf recove? Fimd out nexttim! xxxBekahxxx


	28. Chapter 28

A/N - Hai guys! Welcum bick to Rebekah! Sorry I tak su long to updat dis storu. I jus am supir bisy wit scool! I tulked to Eli dah otha day and he sad he loved mhe! I am exkited by dis fact! N E wayz! Enjoi dah nxt chapta! - xxxBekahxxx

Chapta 28!

Ituchi lad meh to muh own rom. "U'l be asigned a pritner afta dah ladder mets you. He shuld be bick sun. Weit hire," he sad to meh. Wat was his conection to Saslo? I mosed both Marlon and Saslo a lut, butt I dud nit regret muh dacision to leaf dah valge! It twas to sav muh babus! I had to! Dey wire brunwashed. I wiz sad by dis purt. I wash dat I cold have stuped Orchimiri! I had fayled dem.I waznt gonna failed mah bbaues dis time. Sasgay and Narutio wood undastynd. I unly waited a few moments And den Dah Fyshaman retrueined. "Heh loks like ur with meh and Itchri." He leened in closer. " ur a killer, srent cha girl? I liek that" I stod my ground. "Oai good." I replied not flanching even do i ws scared.

I fuled dah fash mun and Eyetucci to dah ladder ma. It wuz a mun with orange hur and lots of pyrcings. "Walcim to dah Aktotski. I um Pin. U r Rebobkah rite?" he axed meh. "Yah das meh," I sad to him. He loked meh ovire. He wuz prity cut! It mad meh mas saslo n marlon bit I nded to jizz forgut abutt tim. "U nd Eyetucci r gong 2 go on a mason. He wyl shuw u dah rops tudai n Kisami wyl show u dem tumiri," he said. Eyel ok at Utichi and he nuded. "Wat is dah maison?" he axed dah litter. "U r tew retarv an impurtint scrul wif a masafe on it," he siad. "Okai Pun," Uytuchi sad to hym. We den laft 2 goe on a da mission. Left da rom with Aytachi. I was nervous. Dis Otahi wa sa buit older dan me but not by 2 much tho. At least dah Foshgai was dere. He was crappy. Iachi was silent sah hole tim and i wasnt sure what to say. Frum what I herd dis guy killed all of dah uchiha clam. He was a munste.r. I wAs gong to do mah best and steal dis scroll. I walked a ways from the cirminal ninja. Finally we mad it to a castle.

"Et ez purblie triped. So be carful," he sad to me. We wynt en. "U cam frum dah laugh vilage rit?" he azed meh. "Yah," I said to him. "Did u no Saslo?" he axed me. "Yah," I reploided unce agun. "I um hiz oldire otter," he sad to meh. "O den ur dah one Saslo hats," I sad. "Yah, i kno," he sade. He seemed sud wan he sad dat. Wat dyd dat men? I was confussed. We chiked fur trips and dissabled dem wan we hud tew. We finded dah chast n we traple chiked it fur trips. We unlie found fave. Wan it was disubled we got dah skrol. "God jib, grill last had bick," he tuld me. I nuded and filed afta him. At dah hulf wai point, we notied it twas gating durk su we sat up cimp. Me n Eyetochi had to slap tughetha in one tant! 4 awhile I sat at at the camp fyre 4 most of the nigt and eatin. Some food. I was scared and worred but I had 3 to mah jobe and get my babbies back. Eentually i went back 2 tent and sleplt fur away frum Itaci as possoble.

In dah mourning I find dat I was clos to hym! I quackly gut away. Why did I dew dat? Itachi chucklied amuzed. "U r cut wen u slep," he sad tew me. I blooshed at hym. He was nut dit bud it semed. We picked up nd begun to had bick to dah bas. I hoped dat pin wusnt mud at us for takin lunger dan axpkepted. It was a lung wulk afta all! I was sielyn da hole time we walked back and so waz he. Fialely he spoked. "Kistame going 2 trie n kill u" "Whi?" I aksed. "Fish guy wiff the sword…" Irachi said with soemthing ina voice. "Oh…" I said. I was used 2 ppo trying to kill me. Oorchibari...Sound ninja...now Kishame . "WARE R U?' Kiyto's voice pooped in mah head. Omgf i forogt we were telcpahthic! "Pls dont worry i said in mah mind. I SHOOLD WORRIED! U LEFT VILLAGE WHARE DID U GOE? SHE DEMENDED. "Pls dunt tell any1 im doig things 2 halp mah bbaues y need 3 keep it a secrete ples!" i begged sychicking. Kiyo was queit for alug awhile and i was worred she would ctell avery1…. Finally she spoke. "Ill keep quite for now okay but be b=careful n i wll chekc on u olater." I primise i love u" [not in dat way! Pls stop!] Me n Itahi made i abck at the AKAtdoku layoutr.

Unce dere, he nd I trined in dah skrol. Y did fush dud wunt to kyl meh. "God jib yew tew. I um gogng to permanitaly mak u tew purtners. Utichi suw hire arund pls," Pin said. "Okai," he sad to hym. I wuz glid dat I dydnt hav to b arund fash dud. I dudnt wunt to fite hym. He twas scurie. He shuwed meh arund ans hiw to gyt to mu rom. Unce at muh rom dah tore was ova. "Whale hire is ur rom," he sad to meh. "U wina cum in?" I axed hym muh hart beatin fust. "Sire," he sad to meh. Su we wynt into mah rom. " u kulled ur clane oiachit. Ur a mosnter. I dont lyk u." I sid to him glarring. "I need the Adaktsuki. So I can work with u. But dats it. At tid point i want dah fish moster. Over u….." I was gotting mad and inly wenItchini took a step back did di relized i was psohing out chorka. "Orchimaru stole ur neiece and breaainwashed her to hat me and everoyne lse! I ned to get them back. NOW GET OUT!" I yelled. Itahci was qite and den he left. I couldnt tell wht wa s hapepninf in his moind but i didnt care. I hated him. A moment la8r A guy wiff blund hair poped his head and I thought it was Ino for a moment bcuase o rhe long blunf hair in a ponytail. "Uchehciha already pissed u off un?" He smirked. It wasnt ino. " Am Deirdre un!" He was about Otcihis age but he had to be a criminal 2.

A/N: Tings r trally picking up! I hopped u enjoted that chapra! Pls lee some revous!Fangs Destanee 4 halping me with the Akatashi stiff! Thankd for reaidng!

xxxBekahxx


	29. Chapter 29

A/N - Yes dis is a rale storeh! Stop bein men! I am tryin muh hardest to put muh self out hire! There is no ned to be dis men! Anywayz, here is dah next chapta! Dah wulking ded will have an updat sun! Enjoi - xxxBekahxxx

Chapta 29!

I started at dah man who antrocuded himsyld as Dardara. He hud lung blund hair dat was in his fac. "He kaleed his intire clun!" I sad to hym stal heated. "Culm duwn sweat hurt jizz askin," he sad to me. I wuz bein man for no raisin. I was jiz angreh bit I ulso witned to slep wiff Saslo's olda brotter! I was confuzzed. "We r gong on a mason nxt tim," Dardara sad to meh. "O das kool," I reployed. Dis guy loked cute but was hella anying. "So what vilrge wree u frum?" I akised kinda curerouis. I did nut want 3 get attched 2 dah cirminals. I jusr wantw d mah dauter back! And mah sun! I myssed den alot. I ,messed dere first words and i mussred dere first stops. Oorchimarn was there 4 it all! I h8ed him siii mich and dene rehwa s his son! I hated drakn 4 lieing to mem abour beeing muy brother. Echi really was ded :c "Dinner will b readde soon" Derdria said den lied. I was really hungry 3 b hinest,

He dadnt answer muh quastion wach was anuying, but o well. I culdnt firce hym to tulk to meh. I windered wat mason we'd be gong on togetha. I hoped dat dah fash min wasnt gong to kyl meh four realz. I dodnt kno if I cold trust Eyetucci. He kaled dah clun! Saslos clun! My babu's clan! Dis suked! I wash I new wat to dew. "U koming waf meh to daner or no?" Dardara axed meh rasinin an eyebruw. "Sire," I reployed. Me n Dedura walked down the kitchren and all dah Aktauki were gather. Apprently didn gther 2gedder 2 often. Sometimes tdey te didnner I sat on he edf anf Dedeia sat next to meah. I did not want 3 be near Itchi and Kissme. The others incooding a young gai wiff red hair alled Sasri. He was from da Sand. Another guy was a stchuy mannames Kakkuku hwas likw 100 yr sold omfg das was soo old. Hidan was a guy who lookedyong but we whoreshipped a God calxed Jaeshun. Da blue haird lady who caled cooking wad Konon and dah leader wa a guy who ckilled himself Pain. Dat was weired. "Weclome to da Akaktusku" Pein said in deps voice.

"Fangz," I replued. "Tale us a bit urself," he sad to meh. "Umh, I'm Bekah Morningstur," I sad. I waznt sire wat to sai. "Like from dah infoomose clune?" Hydun axed meh. "Yeh...I'm dah only one laft…," I sad sudlie remyndin muhsalf dah my borther was rally dad. I hated dat! "Anytang elz u wana tyl us?" Pain axed. "Lyk?" I axed. "Y u johned?" Konan persisted her eyes fartly loking at meh. "I wunt to kyl Orichimoro," I sad. I dydnt want tew mantion muh kads jizz yet. Dere wa sslense. "He usd 2 b in dha Akatsuki….Itcheri scurred him off afta he tred 2 steel jis Sharinfenfn eyes." Dereida eaxplained casually but he sunded butter. "Wat did Orcuhmari did to 2?  
" Kunan adked AGIN. " He murdered mah enire fsmily.. Miss. I want hi and anyone he cures about ded." I was seriuso. Drake would dee. Kabuoto was die. Orochimuer woold Suffer like the wich dah wurld had never seeen. "I lyke ur spsprit" Pein said and Konona looked at him and den served da mewal. We stured to eat and Deriead was taloking to Sasoloi who wa shis Officel parterner. He wasnt really a oerson Dah boboy wa a popper. A hot puppet. Plus he wa slike 50. Y make a puppet so hawt doh? Dat semened weird.

I had nu idea y evaryone wuz su hot to meh! Ugh it was wired. Except dah 100 yr old gai and dah fosh dud. He scarred meh a lut bc lyk he wanted to kal meh! "So dad u kno eyetucci's brotter?" Dadura axed meh. "Yah," I casulie reployed. I wunted to deutch mehsulf frum dah lauf volage. It mad meh tew sud to thank abut. Mu drigter kalling al dose ppls n distroying dah volage. I hoped Marlon n Saslo culd forguv meh. Kyo samed okai waf knoin I wuz alif n okai. "We went in a few mosions 2goeffer" I shrugged. "Does he have da Sheifnain" Hiden alsked laughed. " I la;;ed a Unciha once. Wat a bit ch . SEH crieda lot" Da sitches guy rolle dhsis eys. " hiw much woold a uchiha b? Since dere are only 2 i imedonz e a lot?"" Dese guys was weried as hejc. Day only normal guy ehre liked 2 blow stuff up and he HAD TEETH ON HIS TEEH?! w#? #we? I cringed away and Deears laughed. "Dis a may keienki genkia." He smuled seducjkealy. I quajoly looked awy 2 eet diner.

Dis was all too wired for meh to tak in. Unce daner was dun, I quacklie gut up and tok a wulk. I neded to cler muh had. Sun a man in a mask wulked up to meh axcitedlie. "Hi I'm Tobi!" he sad. He was acting kuda cut, but his fac wiz cuvired. "O hi I'm Bekah," I sad. "Itz nic to meet u Bekah Sunpee!" he sad to meh. "Tobi leaf McRib alun," Dad sad to him. "Soreh Dadra sinpee! Seh is juz sooo cut!" he sad. I fylt muhslf go rad in dah face. Evety1 wasz florintg with me and it was akward. At lest Konon and fishguy and old guy wanyt and puppet guy. Non eo de looked attractve but Konin was kind of cut but she was tough. I coold c it in her eeys. "I am tryying 2 go 4 a wslk alone" I told dem both. "Uay Bekcha senapi! Baiii!" Tobi left dancing. "He...he..s happy…" I said surpried dat someon1 so happy anf nice coold b in the Akuktriki. Dardie poped outt side and kept walking. I mysse dmy family an mu dah leef village. I missed Maruot and Tauke, so much. They probably hted me but i just wanted to get mach children back i and didn know wat 2 do! At let Kyo suppotrd me.

Dis was strang for meh. I hopped dat dey wuldnt cum loking 4 meh. It wuld b bad. I dadnt wunt 2 hrut dem. Dey ment tew mich to meh. I jizz hopped dey understid. Finalie I haded bick to dah lair. Dere, Dardira was waytin for meh. "Have a god walk?" he axed meh. "Yah it was nick," I sad to hym. "Wunt cumpanie?" he axked me flortily. "I'm god tanks doh," I told hym waf a smyle. "Okay Il c u wan we go on dah mason," he sad sunding a latle sud. I dadn't men to hrit hym, bit I jizz wanted tim to muhself. I naded to ajust. Deydey and I left 2 do had missions. We wure just scutog and Dedair wanted to blow stuff up nd i said no and he was disaapointed butt listend 2 meh. We scootef dus small veollge in Fire Cuntry. We wee speeing on some Leaf nonians. Susondely in mah Head Kiyo told me " Bekka Sasje just left dah villafe to ge with Oroxhmeisb! " WHAT?! I demined. "He waned your babies nd he wantwd power to avinge his clane….He left lsast night. Sakere tried sotoping him. But he nicked her out!" I was horrorotfied. "Kep mee updated pls! U need to bring him okay! Tel Marlton dis. Tell him I lvie himad Sasuke wen u c him." I rpromise. Kiyo replied with a strn voice. I waz sakking.. "U ok?" Derdira axed me in a whosper. We den left back to dah boaze and sae everyone leeving. Only ones dat stayed were Itachi Kisname. Sasoir Dedaira and me. I didnt care. I need 2 c Sasuke! Kisame ppraoched me. "Ur comming with Itechi and me. Lezz go." I glnced back at Deidaea who waed at me fliritly and den we were off to do or middions!

A/N: orry it was 2 excintiign but i promises it wa sget betttr! Tanks 3 xxx SaraJonzxxx for liking mah Fanficions! And thanks 2 everyone who loves dagh story! U guyas are asome! Plese stay tuned 2 c what happensx next! xxxBekahxxx


	30. Chapter 30

A/N - Soreh dis tok foreva! I was sikk! Alung waf skoll! Eli and I are dong grate! He cam ova whyl I was sock nd fad meh sope! It was rumantic! Anywaiz, hire is chapta 30! Dis is into Shipuden niw! I hop u n joi it - xxxBekahxxx

Chapta 30!

Two yarns hud pised. I was styl in dah Akotskoi. It was grate. Dey wire halpin meh. I hadnut slapt wafff ne 1 in dah grope, bit I mad out w/ Utuchi n Deydara. It was unterasting. In dah two yires I had gruwn two anches so I was 5'4" nuw! My bobs wire bog styl n muh hair was shulder langht. I had unlie gutn pratier n strunger. I was gong to gyt muh babus bick. I capt in cuntact waff Kiyo doh. Seh and Kibo hud gutn muroed n I was hapo for dem. I mosed Naurlo n Saslo su mich. Kiyo had tuled meh dat Naurlo had traned waf a suge named Jurya n Salira had truend waf Tsunadid. I mosed him su mich. I alsu myssed Sauske na d i felt bad I mad out wiff his olfer brother. NBut we all broke up? I was mad he left for Oorchimair but it was amrt. I fdlt orrible dat left da village but at lesdt Kyo knew da trut. I wa slearning a lot more jutius and I was getting closer to mah deamsons Bobotriz n and Ereobus. Dey still wanted me 2 goe back to dah village. I was slu close to getting storng enough 2 get Jim n Orchod bak from the evil orochimanru. I wish i could messsage sasuke n tell him wat was giong on. I sigh, lookking aout from the window. I didnt like da akatusku. All of dem were evil. I still didnt get aloing witht eh Kissme tho. Or Hydin. Kukuzu wasnted to trad eme in 4 mones. Salori didnt cure aout me either way. He wantwd to make a puppet out fo me! What a crepe. He was acutlaly a poppet. Creepy! Anyway I decided 2 telephoticlly missge Kuot and she told me something specel! Kiyo was proginan!

I was supper hippy for them! Dey driserved to be hippy togetha. I wosh dat I had a wai to gut to dah laya tho. Pun had told meh dat we wood got meh thare. Bit he hadn't yit. It 'twas frostrating y did he lye to meh? It mad me even madder! I wubted to mirder them for lyin! Huweva, Kunin aprocaced meh. "Pun wints to c u," seh sad to meh. I nuded and foillwed Konin to the pther room whae Pain waz. He was a tall gy wiff orange hair anf longs anf lots of piercings. Dat must uf hurt. "Yes sire?" I asked a but neverpis. He never talkd 2 meh privitate;y b4. " I need u tell mah about the Laugh village. How 3 get passed the secreitiy tesm. We need to get he nien tials fox demon." I anninced and mah heurt skipp ed bad. Dey were aft Narito!" "O" I replied but sure what 2 say. He wanst even in da village accordianing 2 Kyo but i didn t feel rite telling dah Akatski about dat or dah village. At da saem tim...I ddint want dem thinking i cared about dah He loked into mah eyes and iw s sarrued. He had d reinngin.! He was poowrful "I wyll do mah beust buts its been 2 years since I legt…" I axmedplaine. " do ur breasy Rebeckea." He called meh 4 mah first name and I wasnt sure how i felelt about dat. "I..I wull." I lied. "Good. no u Itchi and Kisname can go on ur mission right now" I bowwed and ledtg 2 get the others. They were in the kitcheen drinking some tee.

"Hai guts we r gong to go afta dah nein tuls," I sad to them. "Cum on grilly," Kusime sad to meh. Su we traveled tugetha. At dah gats I showed dem a sucrit antrice. Utchia, Kisum, and I gut rund dah vlge bc of Uthici his shunigun wuz ised to track pople. I fylt bid that Kyodudnt kno but it twas for dah bist. I dodnt wunt hire to gyt hurt. I wood b upsit of sumthung hupen to hire and hire bby! Also kbio bc dey were mired! Afta sarching the volage we culd nit find Narulo. "He nut hire it sems. Letz go to mason 2...To Oromo's loer," Uitchi sad. Muh hart skapped a but! We weire gong to c Saslo and da babus! "U led the wiy Ytuchi," Kisume sad. We follwed Eyetihi aobut of dah villshr. I was lade that no one wa skilled. I new sune ig the pl that was kncoked out. OIne wa s a guy named Jimmy and then a girll clled Ambr. Both were ninjas. I was glad 3 be aout of the village but as we lef ti reliezed hiow much I mussed it! It had been two yeazrs since iv'e had oichiraki roman. My muth watered. We walked and walked and walked and walkled some moare! Orochumaru was in the Hidden Sound...so afta all dis tim… I was going home. I hadn't been there sinc emy family was kiled...I den thougt of Drake, orchimarni son who pretend to b my decreased brothers. How doe he?! I loved Echio derly. We were so close and dat pain opened up maore wounds. I was nervous abut about going hme and seeing Sasuke too. Was he taking good care of ou babuyes? "Pi liten yp kid! Kisime said pushing me ahead of den, " Wanna have a fite?" I shok my head. " we shools sav oar energy. Orochimanru is a tough guy" Kisame lauhed. " hw's a moron. Irchi kun scared Orochi away" he laughed awagain "What"?" I aaked. Itchi loked at me. " orochomaru once belong in Akatski. He was paired wit Sasori. He tired to take my SHarinan o i cut off his arm and he left" Itahi was so calm when he axeplained it. I was shook. Itchi was more powerful dan I tought. "Oh" I didnt no what else 2 say. "He kileld mah clane…" I said quielt.e. Itachi nudded, " I heard about dat. Most of the resisintg villagrs were killwd and the rest were exprmented on…" I tried not to cry. " He nearly killed me...and -" I stoped talked efore i criued and menring Kiyo. I wanted to leave her out ofthis. "Heh, u men u n ur frand! Kisane added laughed. " Yea yea we know all about dat don look so surprised." he redplied

"N e wais...Laz gu n gu to hiz layer," I sad to dem. So Ytuchi, Kissume, and I wulked n wulked n mulked to dah layer. It was spookie! It was drak n I stick cluse to Utuchi. He was muh frand hire. Kisume hatted meh for no raisin. I hated dat he hated me for no rasin. Ugh. We wulked n den dare was a Sharkigan! "...Reboobkah is dat oo?" I hard a vuce aks. Dah voce was dafrent and miture...Bit I knew it. "Saslo?!" I axked stratled. He jamped duwn. "It is oo," he sad. He stapped into dah lite! He hud guten hutir! Hus eyws glared at Itachi and Kisame. "You" He griwlwedd. "Hello lil brother"Kitachi said clamly. " Where is Orochimsnri" "Sasuke glared at his brothere. " ded. I kiled him." he announced. I was shoked. " what?! WHat bout our babyies!?" I asked, worried. "Babys? What the f?" Kasime asked confized. " Kabuto." Sasuke grabed mah arm. " get out of hear noe or ill kill u" he treatedn dah two. " Itachi smirked. "U saved usa lote of troble.m bgut the girl is with us. " Sasuke loked pizzled. " Becks...wat does hw me" I...I joined the Akutski! I wynted 2 get stronger for…" I stoped, my tears watering my tears. He put a hanf on mah sholder. "She's not wif u gays. Get out of hurt. " Kisame was redy 2 fite but Itachi put hind out. " Kisame enoug. We're leaving." "But I wanna kisll the boy and thegurl! No fair" They glared at each other until Kisame loked away. They poofed and I huged Sasuke tightly. "O Saske!" He poulled away. " I didnd no u left the villege 2..Orocumari wanted me for awhile so i tought i vould bring ur babys home if i went with him...but " He looked said. "What?" They're… they only followeed Oochimaru. Once I killed him...dey left with Kabuto. Im sorry" He hugged aagain and I hurd voics. "He's ova hire Suigatsu!" WHO IS DIS?!"! I grill ran ova an she had red hair and glassses. She looke so perty. A guy with white hair followd her lokking annoyed. "Hey, ther u are boss" Suigetsu looked at me. " Sasuke glared. "This is Becka. She is wiff us nao." Karen glaured. "Let's go" I had betayd da akatski so i decuded to followes sasuke to get Jim and Orc back… I belefed in us! Suddnely I heard Kyp in mah hed. " Becka...u should no...dat Gaara dah Kazekat from the snad village was cardnaped and Naruto and few other went 2 go get him back!" I

A/N I hopped u liked dah firsr chapta of Nario Shipuden. I dont kike any of dah filers so I skipped dem so dey dont count in the sotry! I hoped every2 had a grate christmas and new year! Pls leve revuws! xxxBekahxxx


	31. Chapter 31

A/N - HAI GAYS! HIRE IS A CHAPTA OF NARULO! Sireprise! I kno I have byn updatin Walkin dad, bit nuw hire is chapta 31 I hop oo lyk dis chapta! - xxxBekahxxx

Chapta 31!

Saslo, Currie, Sugatsu, nd I trovled tugatha. I was su glud to hae Saslo bick. Curry dydnt lok meh at ull. Saslo and I spant a lut of tym tugetha. I cught hym up on two yires of muh lyf nd he cught me up un hiz. Nd at nite we codled tugatha. I wuz sooo hippie at dah mument. Huwevire, wire takin a brake un dai we cam acruss a cav. We pussed...I hard noises. Fotstips to be exict. "Do yo hire dat?" I axed. "Yah. B curful," Saslo sad. Curry muttired sumthang under hire bruth. She was a betch! Just den...Narulo, Salira, and sum guy who I dudn't kno stapped into dah cloring. "Narulo?!" I sad shoked. W stured at each oter in slience. I flet so bad 4 not keeping in cintant wiff him. Den again Kyo tuld meh Naruto wen wit some pervy sagr guy called HJiria so its wanst jut me. I waz loking for Shaper and Jin. "Rebki…" he stradled. Sakra loked shocked. "Wha doing herre? ? ? Saske?! !?" She was in sureperse! I gayve dem a side smile. " U guys...am so sorry Naruio...I …" jAZZ THAN Sasuje went over to saske. "Irs been a whahle…" "Sanjay pls come back 2 village. U 2 Bexa...pls…" Sasuke smirked. No fangs/ he leaped away. I felt terriable but our kids were still missing.

I loked at dah grope. Curry and Sugassu had gun waf Saslo. I naded to cutch up waff dem. I hud to gyt dah kods bick! "Narulo cun I tulk to oo ova hire?" I axed hym. Dare was sudness in muh voce. I was gong to tyl hym dat I culdnt cum bick. Nut yeet. I naded to gyt our babus bick. Dey wood mak our familu whole agun. I tok hym off to dah syde whare Salira and dah other gay cooldn't hire us. "I cunt cum bick yet. Dah cholds are styl mossin…," I sad to hym. "Pls Bookah, I nad oo. Pls...Ive ben gong insane wiff out oo," he ploded waff meh. Muh hart hirt. "I wyl bit nut yet…," I said softlie to hym. I gantly kased hym...JIZZ DEN! I fylt a rough hund pill meh bick. "Bekah wire leafing;..Nuw," Saslo sad coldy. "Saslo! I wyl brung bick oo and Bakh!" Narulo said dytermnued. I felt bad butt waz also mid ad Sasjen! " What the eff?! I waz talking 2 Na-" "I no but wahre criminck' al. I dun wanna go buck and dey'll be making uz" He loked into mah eyes.I felt week in da knees. I knew he was rite but i … i rally messd nAryo. So much and tdah Huden leaf village. I missed everyone. "I dun plane on being a criincal 3 eer. I just want my kds. Orchumuchu may be ded but Kabuto still had JJym and Orchud! I wanyed 3 ktu. Ceeing Naru and dah ging was brring back memeoriues and feelings. "Go back villagE" Boob said. " Nahhh nooooo screw dah, BebckaQQ " Erebus grilled. I fallowed Sasuji and Suigatsi and Kare to dah forest whare i felt back. I hpped dat Kuo could save the Kazekak.

The Cazecake was in danguh nd I cooldn't dew anyfang aboot it. We all wilked in soolence. Saslo wiz in a bid mod and we all cold tyl. It was probs all muh falt! I kased Narulo, bit I loffed hym! My loff for Saslo was also stonk. I dadnt kno wat to dew. Curry kapt gluncin ova her shoulda at meh. Seh loked quizikly at meh lyk she winted tew say sumthang. Hiwever, she quacklie loked awai. Son we mad cump and Saslo dragged meh awai to tulk. "Dunt evar kass hym agun," he girled at meh. "Bit Saslo…," I began. "No. Ur men nut hiz," he sad. Y was he bean lyk dis? It upsoot meh! He was bein a huge jirk! "If oo kap up wiff dis Il leaf!" I sad. "No oo wont," he groled. Wtf waz up wuiff him.?! "Wtf is up wif u, Sasje...u were fyne before i wen i told u about Him and Orched. Okay? Juzzz back . I liuve both off u and i don ned dus rite nao. We havnt sen each otter in years! " I was made at gim so much. "PLus u have Karenia arund don tewll meh u havnt been with her!" I sturrted 2 turn arounv but blocked mah. "Syre me and Karryn had something a lil but Ive alwaois been oin love with u…Rebebcka….why do i find i went to Oruhmkari on the first plae?W! Not for revange…." Sasjue paused and so did mah hared. " I did it 5 u...four our babyes…" He looked at me with sad romantick eyes,.

A/N What do u giys think! I luv it! Am so sorreh 4 nut poasting 4 su ling! I will post more for Rebokah I proimose! Anyyway enjoy! xxxBeckaxxx


	32. Chapter 32

A/N - Hai agan gaits! Im bick! Sry dat I haznt updated in foreva! Eli and I r still dating! I got hym a kool nicklace. He loffed it! Anywaiz, hire is chapta 32 - xxxBekahxxx

Chapta 32!

I cooldnt stup thanking of Narulo. Saslo's sad eyez wire in meh had. Huw culd I decid betwan the too? Dey buth wiere dah fatha of muh bambos! Dis sicked a lit. Curry tok me aside cuz seh knew I was awoke. "Lok bick awai frum Saslo! He iz min!" seh said. "Karley I dun wana fite," I sad to hire. She glured at meh. "Dan giv meh Saslo," seh sad. "I...cunt," I sad to hire. "Fyn! Imma make sire oo gyt kakced out den!" seh sad gluring at meh. Sudenly, seh slaped hirself n scramed! "Bobkah! Why wood oo do dat?" seh sad. Saslo ran ova to us. "Wat is gong on?" he grilled. "Rebobkah sluped meh! I was jizz tryin halp hire!" Karen sad to him taring up! Wat a bitch! "I dadn't I sware!" I sad to Saslo deh shok on meh fayc. He starred at meh ndn at Kora. 'Jyss dun kell ech otter." He semed colon….he was shitll mahd at mwh. Sasuke le n den so did Karesen and the Joogoo wakled uva and placed a hynd on mah shooldura. "Dun tak it personoalyl he just wants 2 kill his brother 4 kellong his clan….." Jurogn looks liked he lovd Sasuke. Did he?! I was too shee to aks just rhwn and nodded. We den kapy walking thru dah forted. I hade a felling some1 waz watching suddolnyl a hand graed me. I loked ova and it twaz TOBI! "Shhh" he said and whapsered.

"Wat r oo dong here?" I waspired at hym. "Come waff meh ralie qak," he sad n so I dad. We went awai frim dah grope. I hopped Saslo wasn't gong to lok for mhe. Dis wood b awkird. "Wats up?" I axed hym. Tobi wiiz excated 2 c meh. Wiz he n Dardar in dah area? "Wats up Tobi?" I axed. "Dirreha Senpai n I are in dah area! I wunted to c u! So did Dardar, bit den he suw Saslo Uchihue," Tobi sad. "Wat?" I axed. Was Darareha gong tew fite Saslo? This wasnt god! As mich as he creped me out...I dadn't wunt him nd Saslo to fite! I struted to had out, bit Tobi grubed meh hand. "Cim on Rebobkah! I wanna tak oo sum whare!" Tobi sad to meh. "Tobi pls! I have to stup dis!" I said to him. "Pls bobkh!" He bagged meh. "Tober pls. Dardar is wa smah frand. … " Tobit didnt gyve me a change and we telpoped away from dah grope I think. I could sand Deidara and mah eyes grow wexde. " I cunt let dem kill each other." All of dah sudoe I could tell dey were fishing each other already~! Tobito wouldnt lay me leeve. " U'll just get in the waey." I den poonshe dhim ad ran to dah grope. I saw dem both. " Gays pls step fiting! " Sasuke glianed at me. " Stay out of it Borka." Deidiea smirked, " Hey Bexy. Thyngs for thanking of meh but I ned to kull the Uchiha. " He smakred confadntyly. " No u din have 2…" Sasuke glared at Deidaze. "Uno dis guy….?" "Yep were temmate in AKataku! !" Deidara laughed using his hand to hew up some clawe. "Well take about dis latr…." Sasuke replied his sharinigna actvsfated. I gapsed. Dey still wee gon fite!

Tob ran to meh. "I told oo," he sad to meh. "Pls giaz!" I scrammed. Dey wirent lastening to meh. Hiwevire, Tobi sun grubed meh hand. "Sh Rebokah ots okai," he sad to meh. Saslo saw dat Tobuh was holdin meh hand and dat mad him angrier. Tobi mad sire I was awai frum dah fitin and den I sobed into his chast. Y did dis hav to hapen? Y did dey hav to fite. Tobi hoged me gentlie to comfirt meh. It was a nick foling bit at deh sam tim I fylt so hapless! Frist, Jom and Sapire! Now dis! Y was I so useless! Y coldnt I do anythang rite? I continooed to crie into his chast. Dis wasnt fire! I jizz wanted to go hom and see Narulo! I massed hym su mich! I den got supper anger! Y couldnt any1 listen to m2? Cause tiwas a girl?! I was a capapble nona just everyone makde me fell like a shculd and and i wanst! I was kage level! With two deemons! I wanted to beet dem both up and dne was shooked and when ai heard explained! Dey were already fighting. I pooshed away from Tobert. I ran to them somoning some magic to fite dah to powerful ninja! Sodoning somone puch me back and saw it was Sasuke ask Deidara throw a clay birdied at meh! " what rhe f deiardara?!" i telled angrt. Why woold he atac meh. "Back off sauske botg of u stop did now!" "Rebecka. Leav - " NO!: I yollowd angorly . Mah demaon powers growing around me, I feel b=powful. I throw chakral balls at both of dem, Dey buth dooded it and they basically ignoared me to fight. Deidara den started to atack me causing me to dodge and sasuke stsrt to focued on daving me. Witch was annoting! I waz dong okay until an explosing was nwar me and i throw into thr forest. I flelty wetness on mah side and my world was dizzy. I new day were mad at ech other byt id didnt expact dem to hurt me. I still cured aout Deidra he was kinda funni and cool but I livered Saske too mych too! They were buth nd saw Tobi drage me aaway and i heard more explosed. I blaked out….!

When I cam tew, Tobi was sating nxt to meh. He loked sid. Wat had hipened. I prased muh hand to meh had. I was bleding! Ull I ramambered was dat Saslo n Deiharea wire fiten and I treed to stup it! Dey ignared meh tho. I sat up. "Tobi...r dey styl fitin?" I axed. He dadn't say any fang. I stured at him and he stured at meh bick. Sudenlie Saskie wulked ova to meh. He was alune. "We nad to tulk niw," he growlled at meh. Tobi stured at hym and den meh. "I dun want tew tulk to u ur a jrik!" I sad to hym. "Wat happened to Dardeera!?" I axed. It was seelenet. Y was nobidi talin meh? I stod up bit fylt dizie sew I sat duwn again. I neded to know wat hapened to muh frand! He mai have creped meh out, bit he was my frand! I felt so numb cause gyt bad felling about it. "He's dad isnt he?" He axed felling cold and numb on dah inside. I waz frands eiff him for 2 ears….and bye sasjue;s reacton i new. I was angry and sad and upswt but I releved dat Sasjay was okay. I fele horrible. "Ull surived Bekka and daz all day matturs." Sasure said gently, brush dah hair outta mah face. Tobs was gone. For now. He proably didn wanna grt kllyed by sasuke etter. "Now wat" I asked so numbely. "We resr up. And den we keep tracking down Itami." I was queit. He elped me up and went weintininto a vmslal villagr to find hotel to sleep him and recover. I just felt ded insde tho.

A/N Do u fing I really kepp Deiira ded? Dis is nareot after all?! I hope u enjoy dah sotry! I will be updatting dis one again sam wiff Wanking Dad! Fangs for redding! xxxBeckaxxx


	33. Chapter 33

A/N - Hai! Soreh I hasn't updatted in 5eva! I hav byn busy waf skool. Bit it iz out new! Howava, my mem wuntz to go on voocation! So i dont knew if I wyl b able to akes intranets to updat! Anywaiz, I hop oo enjoi. - xxxBekahxxx

Chapta 33

It had byn tew dais since dardara ded. I wuz styl upsit dat Saslo kaled hym. Dardara waz dad! SASLO HAD KOLED HIM! I waznt on spanking terms waf Saslo at dah moment. He treed to spank meh, but I avoyded ham. Kayln anjoyed tulkin to him. Jugo and I gut along okai. It twaz nic to spak to sum 1 dat wasnt saslo. Suigasytu kapt sylent. It was imposible to chos stds at dis mument. Karen had chosen Saslo, and Jugo was un muh syd. He understod wat I was gong thong. I washed dat Dardara was aliv again! On dah way to anotha plque I saw Tobi! He pit hiz fangerz to hiz lap and beckend meh over. I glunced arund. Nobudi was payin atention to meh. I stod up. "Ware r oo gong?" Saslo axed meh pane in hiz voc. "I gjuta p," I reployed coldlie wulkin away. I WLKED ova 2 Tober. "Wat r u don ire?""" " Deidura iz dyd...:"He siad sudly. I waz sade too synce he waz mah frerend too. We had ears of frandhsip! We huogled 3 a munimet. "U shooldnet b hare" I warnered. He nooded. "I no but i hade to make shure u were okau. Even wiff sasnjay ucnineinihaahaha. " He was stull waering da kamssi so I cooldnt tell wat he was lokking like but he sybded s,d " All b carrfyl." I nuded to Tobin. We hooged agan and he poofed away and Sasje wulkked ova 2 meh. "Hows it gon: " he aksd, "it ok. Less goo" i was gonna myss mah Akakakrusku frandhs sooo myshcm.

I acorned him on dah wai bick. He tires to tulk to meh. I hud tuned hym out. I dadnt wunt to hire hym any more! Das whan he yanked meh aside. I lyt out a tiny yilp bit he pit his hund ova muh moth. "Losten hire, Bobkah. I huv byn nuthin put patent with oo. Oo r boin rodoculur," he growled at meh. I glured at hym. He was bein rollie rod! I wash he was ded! "Sturt ackting lik dah gril I know and loff!" he sad moving hiz hand awai and roflie kissin' me. I fylt muh lodiy purts fyl lick dey were on fya! He rughlie shoved his hunds up muh shrit and den tok it of. I lighlie mooned! Den we dyd it pasively for dah frist tym in foreva! It fylt nick. He was rif with meh instead of genteel. It fylt ralie god! I waz stull kinda made at hem but instead of taling him I stured ar hkm meably. "Dat was hot but not kewl!"""I said after we mead dah sexie tams. Ssuke was quit just starring at me, "I liv u verriy mooch," he stared depply into mah eyes cipppinh dah syde of mahe face. I flooshd How dare he made my ladie parues and hat feel dis way! We kondintue on oar waei. I stood wiff Joogoo 4 abut cause hw got alone. Suegatzu was kinda coot but bloodsthosrie af. He wanted to kall eeerytong. Karryn kapy goaring at muh dah entyre temme. Oh whale. I ad ssuke daoughter she ciuld neva EVA! Undastaynd dat!evver! Seh was oosefyl but men to mehMY JOBE WANsnt TO make frayans. We keot walking n waling an walking and waking! Whan wfer we gonna gyt dr?

Finalie, we gut to a foomiliar plaque. No wai. I payled. Dis was dah bass. Dah bass of dah Acuteski! Tobi was hire. Pain and Kunin was hire. Unless...Day wire all gun, too. Sassori was gun b/c of Salira. Daradara was gun becuz of Saslo! Who was nxt? I pussed. "Y ar we hire?" I axed. Saslo knew muh hastory waff dem. Wat was hiz goals. "We r gong to tem up waf dem to distroy Locomotive," he sad to meh. "U kno muh hastory wif dem!" i shuted at hym. "I kno," he sad collie. Y was he lyk dis? My eyes tared up. He was ralie rod! I wanted Narulo rote now. I wunted to go him. But...Muh babus! I had to roscoe them! "He tok mah hynds. "Dys is 4 our Dughter and ur sun wiff . Pls troosht meh. I luerve u" he whapseered in mah eer and i shivard. I proipbly shouldnot hae but u tell loved him evyn if he was men sum times . i new it waz becuze of da way he grow up. An iorophan. Hated and shuff. But now? He was stoll a mystopriy. ANYWY. We wolkd n loked around. No one was dere. I was happeh. I lived dah akaitusku lik dmah famuliy and didnr want sasuke and gang 2 fite dem. "Tjs emotwh" . "Sasuke frunwownd. "Heyyyyyyyyyyyy gaaaayyysss!" Tovert appeared outta nowhar. "If u wanna jin us u gotta do sum testsQ!" Hw said cherfully. I dyd mah best to remian clam. "Hey u! U sux!" Suegatsui replied ready 2 fite. "Plse ask dah leedah to let dem john. " I told Tob. we stated at ecchi. It seamed like 4eva! Inally Tobi. loked arodu. "Fyn Ill ask da here" 4 hoursat5 Tobo retioen. "Whalum 2 dah grrope. Ur first mission...capetere da 8 TIALS!"

A/N" Surpise! Am back with another chaptah! What dyd u fing? Wyll dah grop surivvev fighting killa bee? Find out nxt tim! Also I will updte on mah Waking Ded storu soon! xxxBekahxxx


	34. Chapter 34

A/N - Hai agun gaiz! I um bick with anotha chapta! Sorreh dat I haznt updatted the walkin dad yet! I have a god ideah for it and I ned to thonk it thru beofr putin it up! Anywaiz, I hop oo enjoi dis chapta! . - xxxBekahxxx

Chapta 34

"Dah 8 tols?!" I sad. I loked sorproised! "Yas Boobkah," saslo sad to meh. He loked at meh and den dah ladder. "Okai. We wyl dew dat. Come on gayz," Saslo sad to uz. I dadnt want tew go. I was tored of hurtin people! Plus wat if we ran into Narulo again?! I coldnt dew dis anymore! Tobi saw dat I was in distress. "I haz a hard mason. I'll tak her waf meh1!" Tobi sad. Saslo glared but Tobi and I pofed to a diforent location. "Are oo okai?" he axed meh concerned. "Am fin." I sighed. " Am just tried," I felt dad that Dedura died too. Tober must have myzzed him too. Weardent dey datting? H epottz a hand ln muy fce. "Listn rebukb.a u made a oath with u joined dey akakutki. " He repled. "Dey leeter will not juzz lat u qiiet. So jyst do what u can.. I no i wnt ur babies but ur a crimalnia nao. Dis is ur life." May eyez waterd. I shoold have non butter but did didnt. He leedne din ral close. I blooshed. Wat waz he going to doo!?

He lafted up his misk sloghtly. I cooldn't see his fack. Bit den He kassed meh. I kassed hym bick. It was nick. It remonded me of Narulo. Rit den I fol in loff with Tobi. Shuld I hav? No. Bit I couldn't halp it! He remonded me su mich of Narulo. I massed Narulo a lut. I wash I dodnt haz to go nd dew dis stuf n thangs tew gyt dem bick, but the Laugh volage wznt dewing n e thang to halp meh! It was frosting af! Why dyd deh suck so mich? I polled away bloshng. He poot a hand o mah lips. " shhhh u dun ned to say anyfing ok...lezz jut do mah ting and if we gyt it dun eerlie we can trke down sasnju afta?" He offr. He was offrin to help me? So nuck of him, Saoddont Saduke appeared! "I just wanted 2 wish u lock…" He glorred at Tobe. "B careful reebbb." he whispered in mah eer. " Rebebcka...pls...dont trost any of dem...if u need me...ill be ehre" he den pofoft anaway and i bplshed. Tobi and left 2 go on his msosion.

I was glud dat Saslo wasnt dare tew sexonds ago! He wild have kaled Tobi! I dodnt wunt tew lose Tobi. Bit wit Saslo sad to meh stick in dah bick of muh mynd. How cild I nut trist Tobi? He wizz alwais so kind to meh! Saslo was jizz jalous! Or maibe he was rite. I dadnt no for sire wat to beleaf. "Wat dod Saslo tall oo btw?" Tobi axed meh. I wasnt sire if I shuld tyl him bc wat if saslo was rite and I coldnt trist him? "O it twas nuthin. He just tuld meh to b carful," I lied with a smol on meh fac. Tobi beleafed meh and dan we wynt on hiz mosson. I hoped Saslo and dem would be okay. All but Cannon! Seh was annoyin and rod! I hated hire! We made it toda villarge and was gotting some informernation. I relly crued around Tob and Sasukr too….errything I did was for Orcord and Jem. I mussed Naruelp nit I havent sen hiom is eyars! We ca hanging out wiff sim ofld gai named Jiraywa. I sigghed tinking of Narel. I felt but but he probabley moved on...Maibee with Slaira and Honota. I wouldnt blame him.I moved on even doh i love dhim. I wa s a crimenal. I waz nervouz 2 b around Tobito. His lieps felt nice but I loved Sasuke! Maybe I shood aks Kyo fo adevcce! I used out mental pors 2 tulk 2 hir. Hio Keo how r uuu how r u babu! I remembired she was prognart with Koborts bboobobobos.

"Hai gril!" Kyo sad. Seh pized fir a moment. "Kibu, babu Reboobkah, nd I r okai. How r oo?" she sad to meh. "U named ur babie afta meh?!" I sad. "Yis grill I did!" seh said. I mentally hapily scammed. "Ow dat was loud!" Kyo sad. "Sorreh! Was excite. How's Narulo?" I axd. "He tulks a bit oo. Hentai loffs him bit he is savin hymslf for oo! He tuld meh so," Kyo sad. I fylt bad for Narulo. He was cught up in dah mes dat was me! "I moss hym n oo!" I sad. "Do oo mass Saslo?" she axed me. I cught hire up with me, Saslo, and Tobu's storeh. Seh lastened to meh and wan I was don sahe chimed in, "girl! Oo r in a moss! U need to cum him n mureh Narulo!" Kyo sad.I lughed nervously. " its cumplainted gerl. " Nareko shooed move on. He shoodl wait for me. I ahve Sasiki kid too so it woud nut b fiar for hym. " I really mize Kyo so much. "Dey bby r crying i brb." WAIT BABES?! 'Yee I had another girl i named her Evelyn. Aka Evie. Seh was yonger dan Bekka. Seh almost ded. But she okay. Kewbo told me most Onozukas have moar dan 1 baby. A letter. (get it cuz dogz?) She exmalinemd. "Okay so tok cuyre i love u" iloe u too rebebebble b creful. (not in dat wait! Guyspls lol) Anyway so we stole some soploes and den me and Tobie went o go track down Sasuke Jego Sugeasu and Corrina. Sausage card aboot dem so i cannt leat dem die!

I wanted Cannon to dye, but I coldnt tyler Saslo dat! He wild be upset waff meh. Nut lik I cured. I had an idea of wat I Was gong to dew whan I gut bick to dah Loffle vollage. Marry Narulo. I may loff Saslo n Tobi, bit..Narulo was sah1 for meh. Unless day agroed to a mariage betwne dah tree of uz. Dat wuld be muh idul muriage. I wild half to tulk to dem about dat doh. I dodnt kno how dey wild fyl. I hopped we wuld fynd dem all sun. It was a lung trekk to ware Saslo and dah crew wuz. Y was he so fire awai doh? It mad no sense. It mad muh had hart! Ugh. I wunted to scram at dis. Dis suked! Kabito was off donf who noes what to mah babies..who was aboot mah agw enow fnagz to aging. Dat hurt meh. I mused there forst steps and wordzz….Orochumikui was der more dan I wzz. It mad me want to tcry. Maube I coold use mah deemyns to make dem babies again. Dey disrved to ahv a normel childhide. I waz qiote on dah way dere but I sw Tobb ocasnually glynce at meh from tim tom tim. We hade to go the hudin Clod village. Dah 8 tials waz in deh booty of a man named Killer Bee. FINally we mey up wif dem in a small neruby village, I met dem at a bare. I sat neaxt to Sanduke. They were eting some bbq ribs. Every1 semed happie and like a famoly. Soogetsu and Carnie was arguing an Joogoo and sittiing bay. I watchedm dem have fu and I smiled an I ate some bbq. I waz feeling batter than I have in a whele.

A/N I hope u enjooyed dat sory! I flelt back I took 2 lung but pls enjoy the next part cumz Killer B and sume fighiting! xxxBekahxxx


	35. Chapter 35

A/N - Hai gaiz! I'm bick with anotha chapta! To dah person akusing me of reviowing muh own storeh...I um not doin that! That is sum 1 enjoinin dis storeh! Stop bein a hater. Also, Uzomiki Sporla wat dew oo men by ur reviow? It did nut mak any sense to meh! Anywaiz, dah wolkin dad is almost radu to be posted! I hop oo enjoi it. - xxxBekahxxx

Chapta 35

Dah trap to gyt to dah 8 toles waz takin fureva! Tobi nd I wire enjoin each otter's companie. It twas nick nut to b rushed lyk diz. Saslo wasn't brothing duwn muh nek. Hueva, I no we neded to gyt to dah volage. Saslo and dah grope (even cannon who I dud nut cire for) neded muh halp! Saslo was dah fatter of my dragter! I neded hym to racoon her! Bit, I culd go bick to dah Lof colage and b with Narulo. I wasnted to b in hiz arms rite niw. Bein wof Tobu mad me mass him su mich! We finale arived at dah volvo. We neded to be currfile otha wise we'd gyt arosted! I dadnt wunt 2 go to jail. I new that I'd be sent bick to dah loff volvo. I was nervous uz i neva ben so fur frum hom. I nevu hurd of Kella bey befoee so didnt no wat to axpcelt. Even doh i tuld him nut too. I could seunse Tobin waz neerbee. He wyz a cluse frand of mind and we both muzzed Didura but we hade to moove in wiff aor luves. I tried to act normral. I was walking naxt to Jewgo. He semed nuc but he was also like a dr hekel and mr jyde! I neva saw da evil sude of him yet but am was nervus. I loked ova n saw Saske an Carne walking cluse tovgedder and ai fruned. Y waz a getting jelous?

I neded to put dat out of muh mynd. Saslo saw meh and wulked ova to meh. He hoged me titely. "I mossed oo. Plus don't eva leaf agun," he sad softly to meh. Wat was gong on? Had Cannon dun sumthin? Was Saslo bein suncere? I had so manie quastions! It wasn't making any sonse to meh? Wuz he bein posesive of meh? Wuz I jalous of him and Canon's closetnes? I neded answers. Bit befire I cild ask, Saslo wynt bick to hiz nomral self. "Lats go gayz," he said coolly. I was wored. Dyd I haz dah rite to be? Sum ppl loked at uz wiered as we wulked thru dah vllege. I sghed quetely still sade ova Dardiera. We den saw this gay walking aroun. Hewaz blak wiff cool ahir and he looked mucislair.! I wynder if he was sangle. Dare he iz. Suigartz said nezt tp me. When dad he do dat? What a crepere and weirder but a good fitter. Sasuke den whipped out his sword! He was rady to arttuk rite in da opins. He hurged and dah guy saw and leept in dd hair and into a buildin. "Yo man attukcing uz is nut cool yo, I'm Kallerd Bae and dis huz mah vallge homeclyce!" Day were fightin n den Juugoog whent to attkc hi but Bae was so aweosme and dodged and hit Hogo. I was waiting for mah opeing. I saw viallgers run away and hide and moare Coud ninja cumming. I den used mah Daymen chakra 2 push dem awya and casted a Ganjutso to stope de.

I lokoked back abd Kiler B was kocking Sasje botts! I ran voer and using mah Evil dark ultra power withff Aerbus and made weopns made of poore draknes! I slahsedkaller Bae. "Prety lady stop yo. Das rood! WORD! He attacked me and i got hit and i FELL onto Karrin. Karen growlwd. "Stap gotting in da Sway" She ran to Sasuke. "Sasnjyku Kun!" Ssuke bitter her naxk and I fell jelous even doh I neww it was 4 hellens. Bae was supper strong anf fightin us all off! He was a Jonchoruki affera ll! After many oars of fighting and we were all blooding, Sasuke resotting 2 sing his Magkeyous Shanringgin. ! His eye was blodeading and i felt bad but we quaklciy crriuedBae out og dah villege and into dah Hideout! Unce dare we all gut praise n den we wire dosmised. It fylt nick to relax. I haled muh salf ralie quackly! I dodn't want to ceem wake. I laid on muh bad. Das whan I hired a nick! "Cum in," I sad. It was Saslo! I sat up on muh bad n loked at him. He loked battir dan b4. I styl mosed Narulo a lut. Hiwevef, Saslo was gong to raccon the babus! He promosed!

Saslo sat on muh bad. "Are oo okai Reboobkah?" he axed me concerned. "Yah I'm fine thx," I sad. I waz glod dat he was chackin up on meh. It twas varie nick of hym tew du so. I thut he wild b qwith Canon tho. He samed to lick hire moar dan meh! I was foling so jailos rite niw! Howeva, hire he was...Wife me! I was gong to charish dah moment. Saslo laid on dah bad where I wasn't sating. "We dyd a god jib," he sad to me. "Agroed," I sad to hym. I was glue wire on the same page abot dat! It flyt nick to but b arguing wafle hym 4 once. I kassed him and slogtly loaned on him. He kassed meh bick. It was lick old timz! We made lovers an I felt wanted 4 dah frist time in 4ever. Wy was Sasjay so confusseing at timz? He stull cured abbott meh and das waz mattered. I wanted mah bubies byck but I FELT bad ab0ut beetinb Killr Bae. Sasuke made me feel prary again and we fell asweep in each odders arms

A/N I kno duz is dfiferant from dah show and comicz! Pls stop ciplaing. I tried making it match as mooch as i could. Anywya! Stay toonie to see what hapened nxt! xxxBekahxxx


	36. Chapter 36

A/N - Hai gayz! Hire is an oopdat of Narulo! It iz out of ordire frum dah munga nd show bit it iz styl god! I promoise! Pls enjoiy!. - xxxBekahxxx

Chapta 36

Afta we droped Kalla B off at dah bass, Saslo and I had slapt togatha! I was glud dat wire wurr closet agan. Hym n I had byn throw a ruff pitch. It twas roff! Huweva, I wanted Narulo rite nuw. Saslo loked at meh with hiz emo eyez. "I ned to fond Otochi," he said sorsly. "R oo stale wantin ravange?" I axed hym. "Yas so we nad to fynd hym. Juzz oo n meh Reboobkah," he sad to meh. "Okai Saslo. Lesbians fynd hym," I sad. Hym and I koala laft bass. We dadnt wunt tew lyt dah ottas no dat we wire leafin to go fynd Utuichi. I was wored abot Saslo. I hop dis dadnt tak hym duwn a dirk pith. Muh mynd was all ova dah plak. I hopped Narulo was saf. I no Pan wanted hym bcux of dah tolled breast insode of hym. Saslo nd I loked for Eyetucci. I waz felling sum eels fr Itci. I known her 4 a fow earz. I kenda felt buf but loved Sasle. We hade a kid together. Besidesz Itachi bad man! He kallwd his klane...We reached a small village. Teh guard asked. "Wat r i dong hire" "i ned 2 kall a curtain mun," he repled serisly. And used hins Sharnfina to make himf all akseo. We wuked in.

Pople stured at uz. I hopped sat we woldnt b stupid by dah gourds. Finalie we fund Itchy. "O Saslo n Reboobkha, wat r oo dong hire?" itchy axed. "I'm hire to kal oo brotta," Saslo sad. "Wat is seh dire hire den?" Itchy axed loking at meh. "I wunted her to c meh kale a curtain mun," he sad activating his Sharingan loffing. "Oo r pothetic Saslo," Itchy sad. I no he was wired aboot meh, but he dodn't ned to b! I coold hundle muhsalf! Boob n Orabox wold lok afta meh. "Oooh! A show dun of brottas, sexi!" Boob sad to meh. "Shit up Boob," Orobox sad to Boob. Den day wynt solent. "Saslo, I nad to tale oo sumfang," Itchy sad srsly. "I wyl neva lasten to oo Itchy! Oo kaled muh clane!" Saslo sad growling. "Dis hapened a lung tim agai gius….coold we moove past di?" I fogured Otehi wanted 2 steel down wiff Shark gay. "U shoold no of all ppl abot losing clanes, Reboobkde! Orochmarrur kalled urs!" He sayd gotting anger. Itchi tok a dep breas. "Ill have 2 let u know dat ur a traitor 2 da Akauktusoi. I sure Serorir or Hydin would love to kull u." He replee cumal. " Kismi and i were starting to like u. I ll b outside da village on da mountint" Itcashi poofed!

"Wat dyd he men by dat, Reboobkah?" Saslo growled. "I dun know," I leed to Saslo. I wutned to tale hym I loked hyz brotta. Bit he wood go ova broad! Saslo and I want to dah Moontain. I treed nut to thank of it. Howeva, dah next thang I new, Itcashi and I wire alon! He had sum hiw guten may wath his eye! I loked arund. "No wories Reboobkah am not gong to hurm oo," Itchy said to meh. He than spok again. "I jizz wuna tulk," he sad. "Abutt wat?" I axed. He had culed meh a traitor! "I wonted tew lat oo kno," Itochi said posing. "Lat hire no wat Itcashi," Saslo growled at hym. "Saslo dis isn't abot oo," Itchy sad colmlie. "I...I told u i waz trying 2 gort mah bbaues back! So u laft da leef village and joied dah Akauutksu." I finelly reveled 2 hum. "I hade 3 do omethig and u eft for Oruchumaru dont u fukig dare!" I waz gyttig angsty now. My chkere was gotting al derk and powafull! Itechi syll looked clam. " If Sasje wants 2 kill me….den he culd trie. Bex pls gut out of dah wai….did doesnt concryn uu" Sasuke noded. " I agry. Get outta hire"

"Dun dew anytang oo wile regrert Saslo," I sad and Itchy ralsed meh. I laft. I cooldnt dale wif dis. Dis sicked! Why was Saslo so dum? Ware was Narulo? Jizz then I hard...Narulo. "Reboobkah?!" he axed. "Narulo!" I sad. It was hym! It twas ralie ham! I lept int hiz arms and hogged hym tigtlie. He higed meh bick. "Kaklo tuld meh wat oo sad to hire. I loff and moss oo su mich. R oo sire oo cunt cum hom?" he axed me. "Our babeh is out dire!" I sad to him loking lovingleh into hiz eyes. He was su tull n hunsum. I wash I cold go bick waf him! Nareto cupped mah hand wiff his face….and loked into mye eeyz. "I undastybd. But Sunday is gon declare u a missing ninja sunn….weve been begin her to wait" he relived. O noded. " I grt day but this is 4 our child Narulo….Poor Jim :C" I sturted to cree. He half me in his arms. "Shhh tis ikay" I loved felling string in his urms. "Whoo els is hure?" Narelo looked around. " I got a squad. Salira is neerbee and we got dis weired kid named Sai wif is. Dere somwehre elas.e We got a nawo sensei called Yimiyi. Kiba too! He's a dad now!" Narlo said. I smiled. "Keto's a momomy." I know. We hugged aroung. "I g2g Narlo pls….let me go...ill cum bacj…" kissed him. It turnt into alinger kid and den we madde out pissively.

A/N Am trying mah beast 2 be faythful to da animi an da mango pls dont haite! I'm keeping da maint story. Anywya find out what haoppns next tim! I hope u enjoed it! xxBekahxxx


	37. Chapter 37

A/N - Hai gayz! Surpiss! Hire is an updat of dah storu! Anywais, to adrass sum reviows! I um nit a trull! I um supir serious! I has byn tryin to improv muh writin! Stop bein a hater! Anywaiz, I hop oo enjoi muh storu! - xxxBekahxxx

Ch 37

Afta I laft Narulo I wayted for Saslo to gyt bick. Howeva, he was gun a lung tim. Su I want bick to dah montain. Itchy was dad! Saslo was unconsis n Tobi was dire! "Tobu wut hipen?" I axe hym. Tobu loked at meh. "Saslo kalled Itchy," he sad to me. I cooldnt belaeaf dat Saslo had dun dat! I styl wintered to kno wat Itchy wunted to tayl meh! It twas froostrunting! Huweva, naxt thong I new I wuz in a new plak wif Tobi n Saslo! It twas scurie! "Da fuck" I sedz too Tobi - kun. He luked at meh sudsly. Tis was a hard troof butt i whale tyll u n him sun." He reveleved. I grwled at him confussed. " I dodnt axcpetct to Saslay to ackkyally doo it…" I srta mued Eyeteuchi.

"He was gong duwn dis pith n now he nows dah troof," Tobi said genitalia to meh. I was glud he was bean genitalia wif meh. Huweva, dis dodn't mak any sanse. I wuntied to new moar! Whores pasted n finale Saslo wok up. "Ware r we Reboobkah?" he axed meh. I loked at hym. I wus stal upsit dat he kaled Itchy. I jizz wunted to tulk to Itchy one list tim! Hiweva, Tobi was dire agun. "Hai gays. Saslo, I no wat Itchy tuld oo. Dat he was in Akootski bc of dah Laff vollage. I kno oo must b angreh," Tobi sad to meh n ham. I wiz stined! "Su Otoch waznt dah evil bastrad lik we taout? He was a good gay?" I aksed. Wye wZ tryig 2 understynd. Saskay starred frm hiz slaap. "Tak an eez'ie,Sasje," I said gangty as he sat upp. Confused. "Wehet hapaned?"" H eaksed confusd. 'Toki sighrd. " I need 2 tall 3 gell dah troof about Itari…" Toby began.

Saslo and I lastened to Tobi tulk about Atari. Atari was a god gay n he wunted Saslo to continoo his mason. Hiweva, Saslo samed upsit. I loked at Saslo. He was thongin thangs ova. "I kno wat we nad to dew Reboobkah cum on," he sad to meh. I was wored. I hoped he dadnt go over breast wif dis. He samed upsat. Unce outta Tobu's hide out n on dah way to pack up Canon, Suigaysu, n Jior, I was kweiet. Saslo n I stripped sun. He now I wunted tew tulk. I was styl procasing dah infurmootating. "Itchy bein a god gay sooprosed meh," he sad to meh. I new dat Saslo had hatted Itchy fur su ling dat it twas od to ham dat Itchy was god gay. Canun had no idea wait were tilking aboot about so seh kat aksing meh. " U dunno" I kept tallig her. It twas not mah wright to tlel saskukeo secretes but I hade a feleling dat Kusume wood b out 4 revang. Dey camped walking. Sasuke waz besdes meh. " Am sorry.. I no whet tis like...I stal rememambur dah fear…...I…" I pussd tinking of my family…..my mum, ded, Briotter and cousisins ns otta familie memebers. " i burely made it ut aliuve but Itachi...ketpt u ALIVE so dats sumegtinh…" i squazzed his hynd and he sqeezd back. Sudonely i hard somefing un mah head. " OMGH OMFG OMFGOMFG EBUBKAH ITS KITO!" I stupid. "WHATS WRING?" "DA LEEF IS UNDA ATTACK ME AND DAD BABYIES HAD LEFT AND IKM SO SCURED." I WAS PANIC AT DA DISCO! I TOOK A DERP BREAHT TO CLDAM DOWN. "Kiyo said dah vellege was detroyed by sie red herd...o thiknk she meent Pain from thay Akautsuweoewjds!" I gapsed.

Panic at dah dosco had atucked Kuniha!? Why wuld Pan dew dat? Den it hat meh, Narulo! He was afta dah nin tals! I was wured. "Wuz wrung?" Saslo axed meh. "Pan atucked Kuniha!" I sad. "God," Saslo sad coldly. I was tok bick by hiz culdnas. I new dat Dunzo had sat up dah whole thong. The Uchuhahahas were gong to stage a coo, bit Danzo was a jirk! I frunked at hym. Den I hard Kiyo tulk agan, "Grill! IT"S BICK. I DUN KNO WATS GONG ON WYL UPDAT OO SUN!" I loked at Saslo. "It'z bick apuritnely," I sad. "We r gong ot destriy ot, Rebobkah. We r gong to c it brun," he sad. He was surs! He dan loked at meh agong, "I no wat we r gong to dew." I tolted muh had. "Wat r we gong 2 dew?" I axe. "We r gong to atick dah kage soomit!" he sad cackling.

A/N DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN! Wahat dud u gauys tink? I lcked howed it rurned out. woried./ i will post soon thanks! xxBekahxxx


	38. Chapter 38

A/N - Hai gayz! It iz I agun! I um glid dat I um bick writin for oo! Anywaiz, gays! This storu is vary serious! Pls stop acoosing meh of bean a troll! Fangz! Anywaiz, hire is dah story! Enjoi! - xxxBekahxxx

Ch 38

I was shooked dat Saslo wunted tew atuck dah sumit! He loked at meh. "Lezz go Reboobkah," Saslo sad coly. Wat was Saslo becumming? He was moss deafinitly going over breast wif dis! "Lats go gyt dah otters!" I sad to hym. "Reboobkah. We dun nad them. We jizz nad each otter," he sad. I was wored about Saslo. Why waz heh becuming lyk dis? I naded to tulk to sum 1 abutt dis! "Kiyo!" I sad in mah had. "Hey grill wat is up?" seh axed meh. "Saslo is truning into a mumster!" I sad. "U wiff wit Sake?"Keyo asked me. I ndoed and den remumberrd seh cooldnt see me. "Tis a lung story. Anyway! Are u guys safe?" Kyo pussed ans I got worred. I was so wirred abut my own problames I 4fot aobut the Leaf….I hvnt called it hum in yards...but I still flelet worried! "Last tym i chuicked it wasnt so good…" She whisapered in her had. "K..Kiba went foff 2 help n now Im wiff dah bbubues iutsides dah I fely bad 4 her. Menwhale Sasuke shock me awhile. "U okay? Less go" hE sturrted walking. And den Jugo Katn and Suigru run up 2 us. "Ur nut leaving us behund!" Sogatsu replied. "Fine" Sashe remurkewd grumalpy but let dem followed use. I jad to stape Sosuke.

I cold tale Saslo was up to sumthin. I wunted to kno wat it waz! We wulked n wulked n wulked. Finale, we cam up to a rasting area! Saslo wulked off by himsalf n Canon followed afta hym. Wat a sloot! Dat was muh man! Hiweva, purt of meh new dat he was becomin a munstir! I cooldnt lat him becum dat wai! Hiwever, befour I knew it I was slepin! Waz I dat tyred? In dah drame it twas Itchy n I! I was glud to c him. "Is dis a dram?" I axed. "Yas n no," he sad. I ran up n hogged him! He falt rale. Huweva, Itchy kased meh! "Dat is wat I wunted to tale oo befoir I ded," he sad. I falt mahself bloosh. Dah kass definately felt reel111 "what? U barely no me Ithu!" I pulled away confussed and bloshing. "We wurked 2gwtther now could u have fallings 4 meh?" He put a hynf on mah chek. "Ur so beetfyl and strog...ur so brave and I -" He looked so ditant now… "Sanoke is wakigh u ip...untal nyxt tim…" I woke up to c Jewgo's face, He loked worred "I..I'm k…." I replooed. I sat up. "R u shure?" He xed me. I smelled at him. "Yep. Primise." Jojo was oo nie and sweet. It twas weired to fing he usd 2 werk for Orochumiomro. After a few moare oars of walking...we reached a new Cuntry...Dah Land of Orin.

Saslo loked at us all. "We r gong to slapt up. Reboobkah ur waffle meh n dah otter three oo r togeta,"he sad. Kanon loked upsit but we lastened to Saslo. We dadnt want to upsit hym. We wire scured of hym! I was wored that he was chunging tew fist! Wat was gong to hipen to hym? Asspecially if he n I wire to rerun to dah Laugh Vollage! Saslo n I dafarted Soomaro! It twas roff but we dad it. N den...We rached dah rom wiff dah Kages in it! Narulo was dire as whale! "Reboobkah, destruct Narulo n eyel tak cur of dese gayz," he sad to me. Narulo quackly tok meh hand and we ran out of dah rom! I loked ova muh sholders n saw won last glur from Saslo! Sun, Narulo n I wire out of dah rom. "How iz dah Vulluge?" I axed hm glud he was okay. "It's all beet up but Naguto brught erry one 1 life!" He ecplaiendn still hulding mah hand. I heard shouting in dah othir room but agnored it 4 now. "Oh….well...i'M GLAD ur okay.." I said kida confused.. Who was Nagaso? Dat was a merstery for anoter day. "Lysten Naruyo I hav 2 make syre Sasuke surives..he is day other farter of my babby" I explaine. Mah eyes terring up. SUDEENLY! I heard Erbus talk in mah had, "Ur emo bf is gong nutso I can sensen dah chaokra" Bobitrx alsu spoke up. "Hes gong down a daruk puth...if he kills he Kage dere will be WAR" He said cheerfully. "WHAT DSYDE R U OIN?" Erobus aske. And Bob chockled. I forced mahself not to lissen to them befoee I spike to Narulo. "If tis ws u Id do the same. I know….I no u like Sade 2…" Dey bnose was gotting louder. I half to go111 I yelled and I ran isidie.

A/N - I ope u liked dis chapot! Soreh i took 4 eva! Anyway I m looking fowred to Haloween! I dun know what am gong to be yet! Any suggesions? Tanks! xxxBekahxxx


End file.
